Castle on a Cloud
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: .Completed. A new girl arrives at Domino High she's beautiful and smart but she's also rude and shows no emotion... but is that a facade? what happen if Kaiba falls for her? SetoKairiOC
1. Female Kaiba?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A limousine pulled up in front of Domino High, as students of Domino High brushed it off and knew it was Kaiba showing off his riches again they ignored it, but still kept a eye on it just in case they need to get out of the way.  
  
The driver door opened, the chauffer quickly moved his feet to the passenger end and opened the door. All students froze to their grounds as they were shocked for what they saw. Two slender legs first stepped out of the car; it carried a young girl with brownish black long silky hair with blue eyes. She was wearing the traditional uniform of Domino High and she looked like a princess. The chauffer closed the door as the young girl shield her eyes from the bright sun. He handed her a backpack and said something and then got back into the limousine.  
  
The young girl looked at all the people staring at her and ignored them. She walked into Domino High and looked for the office. She glanced around and found her way.  
  
"Hello... May I help you?" A polite secretary asked.  
  
"Hello...I'm new here... the principal said he would like to meet with me" She finished.  
  
"Welcome to Domino High.... its a standard procedure that the principal wants meet with all the new high school students...So don't be afraid" The secretary replied. "Please follow me"  
  
She did as she was told and followed her through a door and into a clean and neat office.  
  
"Ahhhhhh..... You must be Miss......" The principal stumbled over her last name as he was holding her file.  
  
"Kairi" She replied.  
  
"Kairi Kairi?" He repeated her first and last name in confusion.  
  
"I prefer to be called by my first name, if that is possible" She responded.  
  
"Ok then, Kairi, nice to meet you, please have a seat" He gave a hand motion for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
She did as she as instructed and waited for him to speak again.  
  
"Welcome to Domino High...... We hope you find it to you're liking....." He started out as he pulled out a packet.  
  
"Thank You" Kairi replied emotionless.  
  
"Here is you're schedule and you're locker and other information" He handed her a packet.  
  
She took it politely and opened with care and looked through the papers.  
  
"We have assigned you a guide for you're first day at Domino High..... I will call him here now" The principal held the button on the intercom. "Seto Kaiba.... Please report to my office"  
  
As she was still looking through her papers a tall brown haired teenager by the name Seto Kaiba enter the room.  
  
"You requested for me?" Kaiba stood by the door.  
  
"Seto Kaiba...... I would like you to show our new student, Kairi, around Domino High today" The principal pointed to the girl sitting in the chair.  
  
Kaiba didn't anything as he stared at the back of her head. Kairi stood up and thanked the principal and turned around and walked out. Kaiba followed her silently until they got into the hallway.  
  
"Kaiba is it?" Kairi finally started.  
  
Kaiba nodded.  
  
"Look I appreciate the fact that you're willing to help because the principal requested you to do so, but I don't need any...... I can fend for myself" Kairi finished and walked away.  
  
Kaiba was first in confusion and second in shocked. 'Nobody ever dared to act like that to me before'  
  
Kairi walked down the halls and found her locker. She opened it with ease and put a few notebooks in there. As she closed it, she turned around and found four Domino High students blocking her way.  
  
"Hi! You must be new, I'm Joey Wheeler" Joey introduced himself to the beauty.  
  
"I'm Yugi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Tristan, welcome to Domino High" Tristan held out his hand.  
  
"And I'm Tea" Tea also smiles as she introduce herself along with the rest of the guys.  
  
"First of all, what makes you think I wanted to know who all of you were?" Kairi snapped back.  
  
"Um....... We were trying to be friendly" Yugi confusingly said.  
  
"What are you? Like 8 years old?" Kairi raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Hey! All we were doing is introducing ourselves" Joey defended his best bud.  
  
"I didn't ask for an introduction and if I wanted one I wouldn't want one from a puppy dog like you" Kairi shot right back.  
  
"You can't insult my friends like that!" Tea screamed trying her best to stand up for them.  
  
"I know! We were just being friendly" Tristan added quickly.  
  
"I can guess that you're the slut in the group..... and a stupid one if you're hanging around with them...... And you shouldn't even be talking you insignificant ant..... out of all of them I bet you're the last one to stick out in people's minds...... which wouldn't be so bad for you because there's nothing good about you anyways" Kairi finished off and pushed her way out and left.  
  
"She has to be related to Kaiba" Joey commented.  
  
"She looks a little familiar" Yugi began dig deep into his mind.  
  
"How rude, all we did was try to be friendly" Tea huffed out the puff of air she held in.  
  
"She can pass for a female Kaiba" Tristan agreed with Joey.  
  
A browned haired student not far away closed his locker and smirked. Kaiba had heard the whole conversation and he smiled at the fact that she called Joey the dog he was, but she also came up with some interesting insults about the others.  
  
'She's different' Seto Kaiba said to himself as he went to his first class.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	2. Familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seto Kaiba amused himself by replaying the conversation he had overheard between Kairi and Yugi and the rest. He walked into his second period Math class and took his usual seat. He pulled out his book and placed it on his desk and waited for the teacher to come in. As he waited he noticed a certain blue eyes beauty walk into the room.  
  
Kairi took one last look at her schedule and sighed as she took the seat in front of the boy named Kaiba that was suppose to show her around the school. She took out her book and opened it to the first page.  
  
'This is an advance math class.... did the school make a mistake?' Seto though to himself.  
  
"Ok Good Morning Class" The teacher walked in with his brown suitcase. He gently laid it on the table and took out a bunch of papers. "Welcome..... to start off your first day...... I have a quiz for all of you...... just to show me what level every is at..... remember this is an advanced class..... so do your best"  
  
The teacher passed out the quizzes to all of his students and grabbed a timer from the drawn of his desk and set it to thirty minutes.  
  
"Ok you may now all began" The teacher sat down as he watched all his students began writing. He sat back and relaxes.  
  
Thirty minutes later the timer sets off and the teacher gets up and says, "Ok time's up, please line up to pass in your quizzes and I'll let you out early to enjoy you're first day. But before you go you first assignment is on the board so please take notice of that"  
  
Kairi packed up her stuff as she heard her classmates around her complain.  
  
"That was so hard!" One classmate said  
  
"I must agree! I think I got a fifty on that one" The other responded.  
  
Kaiba watched Kairi as she put her books and pencil in the appropriate pockets of her book bag. As he watched he also did the same, as Kairi strapped her backpack on her back she walked out of the room. Kaiba followed.  
  
As the day passed by Kaiba soon found out that the school hadn't made mistakes in her schedule. Kaiba realized that Kairi was in most of his classes, that was probably why the principal had requested him to show her around the school. Because Kaiba owned a company he took the most advance class because his knowledge surpasses any other students.  
  
As the day grew weary the classes grew displeasing and less interesting to Kairi. She couldn't wait till the end of the day. In the last class she practically stared at the clock every other minute waiting for the bell ring. After what seemed like a thousand years the bell finally rung and everyone was dismissed.  
  
Kairi quickly paced her steps to her locker; she lifted it open and grabbed a few books and binders out. She closed it turned around only to Yugi blocking her way.  
  
"You look familiar" He said as he smiled.  
  
"You look like a child, but you have a mind of an old man" She smirked.  
  
"No, I don't mean from this morning, but I remembered I seen you somewhere beside Domino High" Yugi smiled again.  
  
"It was a figure of your imagination" Kairi walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba exited the school grounds and saw his limousine parked at the driveway. There was something strangely unfamiliar about the car and someone unrecognizable to him standing next to the passenger door ready to open.  
  
"What is your name? I don't remember hire you" Kaiba said as he walked to his car and spoke to the chauffer.  
  
"Excuse me Sir?" The man said as he looked at him with a glare.  
  
"Sir? You must be new" Kaiba smirked and raised his suitcase for him to carry.  
  
"Sir?" The man looked confused.  
  
"Well isn't that your job? To open the door and carry my things?" Kaiba though his company had hired him a mentally ill person.  
  
"It is sir, but do I know you?" The man in the black suit squinted his eyes.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, the person you're working for...... Understand?" Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you must have mistaken me for someone else..... I serve only one" The man looked around ready to get away from the mad man.  
  
"Have you gone insane?" Kaiba looked at his watch as he was going to be late picking up Mokuba.  
  
The man eyes lighted up and opened the door.  
  
"That's more like it" Kaiba thought he had finally gotten through to his thick head.  
  
"Miss Kairi, How was your first day of school?" The man said as Kairi handed her bag to him.  
  
"Excuse me" Kairi moved across Seto's back and slipped into the car while giving him 'your crazy' glances. The chauffer shut the door leaving Seto speechless for a moment and not to mention a little embarrasses.  
  
"Kaiba Sir, you're car is over this way" A familiar voice flowed through Seto's head.  
  
Seto turned around and saw his regular driver and sighed. His driver took his suitcase and he followed him to the limousine.  
  
Seto tapped away on his laptop as he started his essay for science. He felt the car slow down to a crawl. His finger flew with rapid speed and high accuracy.  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba jumped into the car and greeted Seto.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto greeted his younger brother without taking his eyes off his laptop. "How was your first day?"  
  
"It was fun" Mokuba answered as he took out a juice box from the little refrigerator. "How was yours big brother?"  
  
Obligated to tell his younger brother he seized and concluded that he wouldn't understand. He answered with a simple "Usual"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	3. Interests

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As the limousine slowed down in front of Kaiba Crops. Seto and Mokuba stepped out leaving their bags for their chauffer to take. As the enter Kaiba Corps one of Kaiba's lead servants approached him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What is this?" Seto replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaiba, but he just insisted on seeing you" He responded.  
  
"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba tugged his brother's jacket.  
  
"Nothing Mokuba, you should go finish and advance on your homework" Seto ordered.  
  
"Yes big brother" Mokuba sighed.  
  
"Lead the way" Seto spoke to his servant.  
  
Through the twist and turns of the hallway, they reached Seto's neat office.  
  
"Ahhhhhh...... you must be Seto Kaiba I presume?" A strange man straightens himself out of Seto's chair and walked up to Seto.  
  
"What is your business being here?" Kaiba stared at him.  
  
"My business is your business" He played his cards.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto had no time for foolish games.  
  
"Since we are both busy men I'll make my introduction quick. I am Akahito Shiratori and my company has taken an interest in yours" Akahito smiled.  
  
"I have no interest what so ever in your company" Seto replied as he watched Akahito glided around the room.  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out" Akahito smiled.  
  
"There is nothing I want from you" Seto harden his eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should set up a meeting" Akahito pulled out his electronic planner and punched in a few letters and numbers.  
  
"Why would my company have anything to do with your company?" Kaiba wanted him to go away.  
  
"My Mr. Kaiba do you know what my company is? Let alone what it does?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I do not care" Kaiba snapped back.  
  
"My company is Shira Inc. and I think you'll find it interesting that we have chosen your company" Akahito put away his electronic planner.  
  
"I assure you I will not be interesting in anything of you offer me" Seto stood his ground.  
  
"Why don't we discuss this over dinner? My wife makes the most delicious meals you can ever taste....... if you refuse....... I will never leave this room" He blackmailed Seto.  
  
Seto though about it for a few minutes. "If I arrive at this dinner of yours...... and I still refuse...... will I get the honor of never seeing your face again?"  
  
"It would be a pleasure" Akahito bowed and pranced out the room. As he got to the door he turned around and said "My address and number is on your desk"  
  
Seto watched him out the door and when he left he rolled his eyes and sat at his desk.  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba peaked his head into the room.  
  
"Yes Mokuba?" Seto looked up from his laptop.  
  
"Can you help me with my homework?" Mokuba innocently asked.  
  
Seto nodded and Mokuba happily hopped into his room and laid a couple of papers on his desk.  
  
"What kind of homework is this?" Seto raised his eyebrow.  
  
Mokuba had an ear to ear smile on his face.  
  
"Please big brother?" Mokuba pleaded.  
  
Seto sighed and put his signature on each of the paper and handed it back to Mokuba.  
  
"Thank you Seto!" Mokuba smiled once more and ran out of his office.  
  
"Little brothers" Seto smiled as he watched his little happy brother run out.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed as the last bell of the school day rang. Though Kaiba's day was not finished he was relief that school was over. He remembered that he had made an inevitable meeting with Akahito.  
  
Seto paced his steps of his locker as he saw a familiar scene of the dog Joey and the complicated long haired girl.  
  
"I want to know..... do you take pride in being a disgrace?" Kairi spoke loud enough for Kaiba to hear.  
  
"Hey! All I wanted was to ask you why are you so cold hearted?" Joey made a fist.  
  
"You little dog...... why don't you run along home and cry to your puppies dog friends of yours?" Kairi closed her locker.  
  
"Man you really are a creep!" Joey turned around a left without staying to hear what other insult she had for him.  
  
"Hey sorry Yugi, I couldn't ask her anything" Joey said to him as they didn't noticed Kaiba was behind them pretending to me in dept of his locker.  
  
"It's okay Joey, Thank you" He thanked as they both walked away.  
  
"That'll make me go through the day with some humor" Seto closed his locker and grinned as he left the Domino High campus. He slipped into his limousine, this time the right one, and pressed the button which slide the glass tinted thin wall that separated him and the driver down.  
  
"Have you familiarize yourself with the address I gave you this morning?" Seto asked his regular driver.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba" He started the car.  
  
"Good, now continue on to Domino Elementary to pick up Mokuba" Seto revered the process and the window went back up.  
  
As Seto once again tapped away on his laptop he was unaware of things going on around him. He felted the car slow down to a stop, and he kept moving his fingers for a few more minutes and finally noticed that Mokuba hadn't come in yet.  
  
"Driver, where is Mokuba?" He rolled the window half down.  
  
"He's outside, he's talking to his classmate I suppose" The driver answered.  
  
Seto rolled the window back up and opened his passenger door. "Mokuba" He said.  
  
"Big brother, can you give a ride to one of my classmates?" Mokuba asked his brother with his puppy dogs' eyes.  
  
Seto nodded and Mokuba and the female classmate thanked him. "Thank You Mr. Kaiba" In a scared but thankful voice.  
  
The trio stepped into the limousine and the little girl told the driver the place she was suppose to be dropped off.  
  
The car started to move and so did Seto's fingers.  
  
"My big brother owns a company called Kaiba Corporations" Mokuba commented.  
  
"Wow" The little girl said in amazement.  
  
"He's the best brother ever" Mokuba smiled as he looked at Seto.  
  
"I wish I had an older sibling" She downed down at her backpack that was on her lap.  
  
"Only child?" Seto closed his laptop and joined the conversation.  
  
"Kind of" She responded in her fragile voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mokuba confused himself.  
  
"Nothing" She covered up with a huge smile.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba" The driver spoke as the window from the front to the back slide down.  
  
"Yes?" Seto answered.  
  
"We're here. Would you also like to get off?" The driver asked.  
  
"Why would I do such a thing?" Seto said in confusion.  
  
"This is also the place you told me to familiarize myself with" The driver answered.  
  
"You're Akahito Shiratori's daughter?" Seto turned his head to ask Mokuba's classmate.  
  
"No, but their daughter is really nice and she plays and helps us everyday after school. Then she would walk us back to the orphanage after dinner." She replied.  
  
"Orphanage?" Mokuba surprised.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Mokuba, I have a meeting with Mr. Shiratori...... do you care if you ride back home alone?" Seto a little shocked himself.  
  
"No Seto" Mokuba replied.  
  
"Ok"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	5. Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Seto and Mokuba's classmate stepped onto the doorstep of the Shiratori mansion. A man in a black uniform opened the door and recognized Seto immediately.  
  
"Master Kaiba, Please come in" He bowed politely.  
  
Seto stepped in the mansion along with Mokuba's classmate. Once she is inside she hurriedly said her thank you to Kaiba and runs up the stairs.  
  
"Ah....... Mr. Kaiba........ I'm so glad you showed up" Akahito came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Can we get this over with so I can leave?" Seto looked around the mansion.  
  
"First, you must taste my beloved wife's cooking" Shiratori pointed to a door that led to the dining room.  
  
Seto followed him into the dining room, the table was beautifully settled. Akahito motioned him to take a seat.  
  
"Please tell my daughter our guest as arrived and it would be a pleasure if she can join us for dinner today and the kids can eat in the kitchen for today, the cook will prepare their favorites" Akahito spoke to one of the servants.  
  
"Yes Master Shiratori" He bowed as he exited the room.  
  
Seto took a seat and waited.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, where shall we start?" Akahito sat down at the head of the table.  
  
"I have absolutely no intention of having any interest in your company" Seto started out.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, welcome to our home, I have personally prepare everything for our dinner this evening" Akahito's wife interrupted the two little boys conversation. She sat down in the seat next to her husband.  
  
"Good, everyone is here except for our daughter" Akahito said wondering what is taking her so long. As if on cue they heard light footstep approaching the door. The door gently swung open to reveal a rare diamond in Seto's eyes.  
  
"Good timing" Akahito smiled, as he turned to see Kaiba's face of shock he was sent into confusion.  
  
The daughter of the Shiratori's took the seat next to Kaiba. Seto was amazed to see that she of all people was next to him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I would like you to meet my wonderful daughter...... Kairi" Akahito's wife spoke.  
  
"Kaiba" Her voice snapped Seto back into reality.  
  
"Kairi" Seto returned.  
  
"I see that you two have already met?" Akahito bounced his eyes back and forth to see tension from both sides.  
  
The servant came into the dining room and filled their cups water and placed their beginning plate in front of them.  
  
"We go to the same school" Kairi answered.  
  
As the dinner continued, Akahito talked about his company and what he wanted Kaiba's company for. Seto didn't hear one word he spoke, as his concentration was on the lady besides him.  
  
"Kaiba, What do you say?" Akahito asking him what he thinks of his plans. The dinner was almost over; the desert plate was set out in front of them.  
  
"I think I still have no interest in your company" Seto answered.  
  
"Mr. Shiratori" Kairi spoke the first time during dinner.  
  
"Yes?" Akahito attention moved.  
  
"It's getting late; may I be excuse to walk the children back to the orphanage?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Yes" Akahito answer and smiled.  
  
"Thank You" Kairi got up and headed towards the kitchen as where all the kids were, including Mokuba's classmate Seto drove here.  
  
"She is you're daughter?" Seto asked when she disappeared from the room.  
  
"While yes" Mrs. Shiratori spoke.  
  
"She called you Mr. Shiratori" Seto looked at Akahito.  
  
"She always has" Akahito replied.  
  
"Afraid I am barren, she was adopted at age twelve" Mrs. Shiratori confessed.  
  
"I'm also afraid that she has a horrible past" Akahito added.  
  
"Is that so?" Seto curiously wanted to know.  
  
"Her mother and father are still alive, well and healthy" Mrs. Shiratori started out.  
  
"You said she was adopted" Seto reclaimed.  
  
"She is, her mother and father had her and another at a very young age. They played favoritism towards the other child. Soon Kairi became nothing but a servant to them, pushed and shoved around like she was never their own child" Akahito continued.  
  
"Go on" Seto persuaded.  
  
"Till the day she became ill and proved no longer useful to her mother and father, she was kicked out and left behind to die." Mrs. Shiratori started to water up.  
  
"Luckily, she was found by an orphanage and she was given a home. She was ten at the time; spend two years in that orphanage until we came and adopted her." Akahito took a slip of his water.  
  
"It was surprising that no one else had gotten to her first, her mind is like none other and her heart is as pure as gold" Mrs. Shiratori smiled at the though of her daughter.  
  
"She spends most of her time helping kids and a near by orphanage" Akahito added.  
  
"Though she refuses to call his mother and father, we respect her wishes. Her past is devastating and a rude awakening for some; she is still a very special and amazing girl" Mrs. Shiratori concluded.  
  
"It seems like you have taken more interests in my daughter than my company Mr. Kaiba" Akahito smiled. "I guess you'll have to be seeing more of me"  
  
"I wouldn't count on that" Seto stood up.  
  
"Kairi Kaiba, doesn't sound bad" Akahito teased.  
  
"It would be nice to hear something following her first name" Mrs. Shiratori stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto was about to leave, but this struck him back down.  
  
"She doesn't take on our family name because she said her biological family is still alive. She doesn't keep her family name because she is no longer part of that family" Akahito explained.  
  
"I understand" Seto felt sorry for Kairi and knew they connected in more than one way.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing more of you Seto Kaiba" Akahito said as Seto walked out the door with hands in his pockets.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	6. Were the same

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Seto walked into the night fresh air as the door closed behind him from the Shiratori mansion. Though the purpose seemed aggravating and irrelevant, it proved to be useful.  
  
"Kaiba Sir" His driver opened the door and watched him took a seat and quickly positions himself at the driver seat.  
  
"Take me to the nearest orphanage" Seto demanded.  
  
"Sir?" The driver was confused.  
  
"You hear me, to the nearest orphanage" Seto didn't like repeating himself.  
  
"Yes Sir" The driver obeyed him.  
  
Kaiba reran the dinner meeting he had just had, though their conversation was none of business, he found it on his mind.  
  
"Here we are Mr. Kaiba" The driver said.  
  
"Wait here" Seto said as he opened his own door and walked out. He heard the sounds of children running, laughing, playing, and talking. He walked to the entrance of the orphanage and set foot.  
  
"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, come and play with me" Seto heard.  
  
"Miss Kairi, come look at my new dress!" A little girl's voice sweetly flowed.  
  
Seto found Kairi bent down with children surrounding her. Some giving her flowers they picked, some asking her to play, others wanting help on their homework. Seto decided to wait outside and not intrude on her relationship with those children.  
  
Seto Kaiba found himself waiting for five minutes at the gate of the orphanage before Kairi emerged from the grounds. Kairi didn't notice him leaning against the fence as she came out and walked by.  
  
"You're true colors show when you're around children doesn't it?" Seto startled Kairi.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kairi said as a reflex.  
  
"Your parents said that you would be there" Seto stood up straight.  
  
"Why did you ask?" Kairi snapped back.  
  
"I was heading home anyway and I noticed it was kind of dark" Seto started.  
  
"Yes, that what happens when the sun goes down" Kairi said sarcastically.  
  
"The thought of you walking alone in the dark didn't please me" Seto recovered.  
  
"The thought of me walking home with you disgusts me more" Kairi said.  
  
"My car is just over there, I would gladly give you a ride home" Seto offered.  
  
"Thank you, but I can take care of myself" Kairi began to walk away.  
  
"It's either you get into the car with me and I can get you home faster or I walk you with you side by side" Seto smiled.  
  
Kairi stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You wouldn't"  
  
"Do I look like something who would joke around?" Seto crossed his arm.  
  
"Lead the way" Kairi huffed.  
  
Seto smiled and lead the way to his car, his driver opened the door for Kairi as she gracefully slipped in. Seto followed.  
  
"I have a brother" Seto started.  
  
Kairi didn't say anything.  
  
"He has a little attachment to one you're little friends" Seto continued.  
  
Kairi listened a little more intently.  
  
"Maybe, one day you can take her over to our place so she can play with Mokuba" Seto wrapped up.  
  
"Who?" Kairi asked.  
  
"The one who goes the Domino Elementary" Seto commented.  
  
"Very well" Kairi said.  
  
"Very well" Seto repeated.  
  
After a few moments of silence.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to ask me when you came to the orphanage?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Did you want me to ask you anything else?" Seto returned.  
  
Kairi didn't say anything, but watch the houses passed on her side of the window. The limousine pulled up at the real estate of the Shiratori mansion. The driver opened Kairi's door.  
  
Kairi shifted her legs to land on the pavement. Before she the other half of her body out of the car she looked straight ahead of her and replied, "Thank You"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	7. Differences

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It as a Friday, last day of the first week of school, Kaiba was in a trance as the teacher was lecturing.  
  
"Kaiba" the teacher noticed his reminiscence. Kaiba quickly glance at the board and calculated it in his head. When he was a child Math was always his best subject.  
  
"Can you tell me the answer to the equation on the board?" The teacher asked to humiliate him.  
  
"One thousand square root cubic" Seto answer in a heartbeat.  
  
"That is ............correct" The teacher was stunned "Ok...... Jason....... Answer to number seventy-two"  
  
"Uh.......um........ Ten cube" The classes mate stabbed in the dark.  
  
"Incorrect" the teacher said loudly. "Ok...... If you know all the answer then you can sleep in my class" The teacher scanned around for another student he can pounce on.  
  
"Kairi...... One hundred and seventy-seven" he noticed that she was watching birds outside the window.  
  
Kairi turned her book to the page and glanced at it.  
  
"You are not even on the right page of your book Kairi....... How do you expect to........"  
  
"Seven a square b square to the fourth power of twelve cubic" Kairi interrupted.  
  
"Uh....um....." the teacher looked at his answer book. "That's correct"  
  
Seto was amazed with her intelligence. He thought he was the only one in the class who could do that. Others would stutter, stall, and then answer wrong. He contemplated on it for the rest of the class period.  
  
After class Seto saw Kairi at the locker and as yet another Yugi gang member approached her.  
  
"Hey Kairi! There other day was probably a bad first day huh? "Tea said."Let's have a girl to girl talk"  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes and pushed her locker closed.  
  
"I'm Tea, nice to meet you" She introduced herself.  
  
"Okay, lets pretend out last meeting was a flute...... Let this be you're rude awakening.... you and you're little puppy friends have some nerve to come back up to me" Kairi started out.  
  
"Tea is it? Well I assume you're with that little kid with the mind of an old goat is smarter than you...... or else you wouldn't be hanging around with imbeciles like them" Kairi continued.  
  
"Look you can insult me all you want, but leave my friends out of this" Tea started to cry.  
  
"Let's do just that...... You are a waste of space...... you wish to become a dancer with that form?.................. you must think the world is insane!" Kairi smirked.  
  
"How did you know?" Tea surprised  
  
"How did I know that you're going to fall on you're dancing career unless you clean up you're act?" Kairi harden her eyes.  
  
"About me being a dancer" Tea wondered, but tears still rolled out of her eyes.  
  
"I have my sources, now excuse me...... I don't want to waste precious air on a girl like you" Kairi pushed her away as she went to her next class.  
  
"You're as cold-hearted as Kaiba! But at least he has a soft spot for his brother! You were probably disowned by you're parents with your attitude!" Tea attempted to insult her.  
  
Kairi legs stopped in her tracks. The blue eyed teenager near the locker pretending to be organizing his locker also froze in shocked. Kairi slowly turned around with angry of raging fire in her eyes. She walked back to face Tea eye to eye. Tea didn't know why, but Kairi stared at her with rage. Kairi raised her arm to eye level and harshly and quickly swift it across her face. Tea grasped it in pain and watched Kairi turned around and walks away without saying anything.  
  
Seto watched everyone dodged out of Kairi's way from the commotions she caused this morning. As he couldn't concentrate on anything back at Kaiba Corps he decided to head back with Mokuba to Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"Ah........ Seto Kaiba..... time to hack again?" The computer system spoke as Kaiba walked in.  
  
"Yes" Seto said  
  
"What today?" She responded  
  
"Government" Seto replied  
  
"Ah.... Want some information on worker at Kaiba Corps?"  
  
"No........ classmate" Seto put this equipment on.  
  
"Domino High Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hm....... Special lady caught you're eye?"  
  
"Just search for Kairi from Domino High...... Adoptive parents are the owners of Shira Inc."  
  
"Kairi.........Kairi........ah ....... Kairi....... eye color... blue..... Hair color...... brownish black......."  
  
"I don't want to know that...... I want history "  
  
"Born on August 7....... At........"  
  
"NO....... I want history on her past" Seto interrupted.  
  
"Okay........okay....... patient Kaiba"  
  
"You know I have none"  
  
"Biological parents are the Shinomori's and the adoptive parents are the Shiratori's....... Has one sister named Mina Shinomori...... Kairi is ranked at the top two percent in academics and also top three percent in athletics....... her best sport is swimming......."  
  
"Tell me about her history with the Shinomori's" Seto interrupted again.  
  
"Hm....... Interesting......."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's not much information on her with the Shinomori's, but what I found was records of her being found with lots of seriously buries, severely cuts and markings........ "  
  
"Find more information on the Shinomori"  
  
"Um..... Wow...... This Kairi girl is quite pretty"  
  
"Just looking at her information not pictures" Seto getting really impatient.  
  
"Kaiba......."  
  
"What?" Seto snapped back.  
  
"Kairi.......limousine........ Kaiba mansion"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Seto confused.  
  
"Kairi is outside in a limousine"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look" The computer screen showed what was outside of the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Why is she here?" Seto asked himself.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba's voice came from the commutation device Kaiba invented.  
  
"What?" Seto said.  
  
"There's a limousine outside" Mokuba only repeated what Kaiba already knew.  
  
"I'll be right there Mokuba" Seto got up from his hacking government files.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	8. Play Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Kairi?" Seto spoke into the intercom.  
  
"You requested a play date with Sandra" Kairi stood at the gate of the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Sandra?" Seto said as he looked on his digital wall of Kairi and the limousine outside.  
  
"Mokuba's classmate" Kairi answered.  
  
Seto remembered what he say when he took Kairi home.  
  
"If you're busy, I'll come back another time" Kairi turned around and looked like she was headed back for the limousine.  
  
"No, wait" Seto quickly conjured a plan. "Mokuba........ Would you want to hang out with you're classmate Sandra?"  
  
Mokuba blushed. "How did you know big brother?"  
  
Seto didn't know himself, but since his face showed no emotion as he answered with "I'm your big brother....... I would know"  
  
"Thanks big brother'" Mokuba smiled and Seto sighed in relief.  
  
"Kaiba?" Kairi communicated again.  
  
"Please proceed" Seto pushed the button for the gates to open. Seto unlocked his front entrance door and stepped out to greet them. Seto stride to where the limousine had driven up. Kairi and a little girl maneuver out of the car and smoothed out their clothes.  
  
"Sandra....... Are you going to okay?" Kairi asked the little girl behind her. The little girl hugged Kairi until she saw Mokuba come out.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba said in his most cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey!" Sandra acknowledged.  
  
"Come on! I've got something cool to show you!" Mokuba pointed in the Kaiba mansion. Sandra and Mokuba ran off leaving a smile on Kairi's face. They also left Seto and Kairi alone.  
  
"Here's my number...... Call me when Sandra needs to get picked up" Kairi handed a little blue piece of paper to Seto.  
  
"You're not staying?" Seto asked in his non-emotional tone.  
  
"Why would I?" Kairi responded.  
  
"What if she needs you during their play date?" Seto made up.  
  
Kairi smiled and turned to her limousine driver, the same driver Seto humiliated him with, and gave instructions. The limousine drive nodded and left.  
  
"Hungry?" Seto started their conversation.  
  
Kairi nodded slightly.  
  
"Take Mokuba and Sandra out to eat?" Seto proposed.  
  
"You're call" Kairi replied.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto called into his communication device.  
  
"Yeah big brother?" Mokuba's voice answered.  
  
"Dinner?" Seto didn't take his eyes off Kairi as she looked up at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Ok" Mokuba's voice boomed again. Then later Mokuba and Sandra came out of the door to see Seto and Kairi there. Also a Kaiba Corp limousine pulled up.  
  
"Miss Kairi!" Sandra yelped as she saw her there.  
  
"Mind if I hang around too?" Kairi smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"No" Sandra smiled back and hugged her.  
  
Sandra, Mokuba, Seto, and Kairi all plied into the Kaiba Corp limousine.  
  
"Where to Mr. Kaiba?" the driver asked.  
  
"Kairi?" Seto asked.  
  
"I don't have a preference" Kairi looked out the window still looking at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto shifted his eyes to his little brother.  
  
"Anywhere is fine" Mokuba still smiling at Sandra.  
  
"Sandra?" Seto finally asked.  
  
Sandra looked down and bit her lip. Kairi noticed it and put her arm around her and whisper something into her ear. Sandra smiled brightly and nodded. Seto looked at Kairi waiting for an answer.  
  
"How about downtown and we can decide there?" Kairi replied.  
  
"Driver...... Downtown" Seto ordered.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	9. Double Date?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As Kaiba Corp's limousine slowed down to a crawl at a certain parking area that Domino's Downtown began. By that time it was already getting dark and there was only a little bit of sun left. The driver quickly got out and moved to the passenger door side and opened it.  
  
Kairi walked out and thanked him and walked a meter forward towards the beautiful downtown of Domino City. It was her first time here without her drivers, bodyguards, or mister and misses Shiratori. Seto joined her at her side and looked at Domino city.  
  
"It's beautiful" Kairi said.  
  
"I think it's absolutely bland if it wasn't for Kaiba Corps" Seto replied.  
  
"You think highly of your company, don't you?" Kairi asked as she looked at Seto.  
  
"I take pride in what I have set up for myself" Seto replied looking straight forwards.  
  
'He's different' Kairi said in her mind.  
  
"Seto........... Can we eat there?" Mokuba pointed to a restaurant that used to be his favorite, but over time he had just forgotten about it.  
  
"Sure little brother" Seto led the way.  
  
"Come along Sandra" Kairi called out.  
  
"Do you have a younger sibling?" Seto asked Kairi as they walked side by side.  
  
"No" Kairi didn't like the subject he was poking at.  
  
"Only child?" Seto continued asking what he already knew.  
  
"Technically, No" Kairi wanted to change the subject.  
  
"You are different around children" Seto pointed out.  
  
"So are you" Kairi had heard. As they all walked into the restaurant, the waiter looked at Kairi and smiled, but quickly put on his serious face when he saw Kaiba behind her.  
  
"How many?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Four" Seto answered and turned his attention back on Kairi.  
  
Kairi, Seto, Sandra, and Mokuba were seated next to the beautiful tinted window with the wide view of Domino.  
  
"Seto...... Can we go there before the sun sets?" Mokuba asked his brother partly because he wanted to spend time with Sandra and also because he wanted his brother to spent time alone with Kairi. Mokuba sensed that he had started to have feelings for her.  
  
"Sure" Seto answered.  
  
"Just be careful, Sandra" Kairi added.  
  
"Okay" Sandra said as she followed Mokuba.  
  
They left Seto and Kairi alone. They had a moment of silence before Seto broke in.  
  
"You don't seem to be enjoying this" Seto looked at the expression on her face.  
  
"You don't seem to know anything about me" Kairi looked at Seto.  
  
"You would be surprised with what I know" Seto looked into her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes that Seto never seem to get enough of.  
  
"Likewise" Kairi grinned.  
  
"Top two percent of academics and top three percent in athletics in the world" Seto stated.  
  
"Rank one in Domino High, one of the top duelists that only lost two duels to Yugi Motou and Max A Million Pegasus" Kairi sent back at him.  
  
"Impressive" Seto leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Same to you" Kairi copied him.  
  
"I assume you are computer literate with your father as owner of Shira Inc" Seto took a slip of his water.  
  
"He's not my father" Kairi immediately answered.  
  
"Then who is your father?" Seto knew he shouldn't go down this road.  
  
"No one" Kairi crossed her arms.  
  
"I see you're very settled about you're past" Seto smirked.  
  
"Was this a play date for you and your little brother?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Does it make a difference?" Seto looked at her.  
  
"Why do you want to know about my past?" Kairi commented.  
  
"We have a common background" Seto said.  
  
"Common background to a certain level" Kairi restated.  
  
"What I don't get is why you hide it?" Seto leaned forward.  
  
"And what I don't get is why you meddle into it?" Kairi also leaned forward.  
  
"Because you're different from the rest of the girls in Domino High" Seto answered.  
  
"And you're very much different from any guy" Kairi smiled.  
  
"Were back" Mokuba interrupted their conversation as he spoke and climbed up into the seat next to Seto.  
  
"Have fun?" Kairi asked Sandra as she also climbed to the seat next to Kairi. Sandra nodded in the process.  
  
"You have fun big brother?" Mokuba smiled devilishly.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	10. Sibling Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba said as they just dropped of Kairi and Sandra.  
  
"What Mokuba?" Seto replied as he once again took out his laptop.  
  
"So do you like Kairi?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Seto knew this was going to be a long talk with his younger brother, so he redundantly closed his laptop.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes" Mokuba knew his brother  
  
"I can see that you like Sandra, Mokuba" Seto replied.  
  
"But that's different Seto" Mokuba always liked girls, not applying that his brother liked guys. But he never showed interest in anything except duel monster and, of course, Mokuba himself.  
  
"How is that different?" Seto did not make eye contact with his little brother.  
  
"I never remembered you showing any interest in any girls" Mokuba contemplated.  
  
"Mokuba........ You are too young to understand" Seto tried to wrapped up the conversation.  
  
"I can try big brother" Mokuba noticed that Seto probably really did like this girl.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Kairi?" Sandra smiled as they walked into the orphanage.  
  
"Yes Sandra?" Kairi looked at her sweetly.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba........ He likes you" The little girl looked up at her idol.  
  
"I don't' need a boyfriend" Kairi replied.  
  
"He doesn't seem like he's giving you a choice" Sandra giggled.  
  
"What about you Sandra? You and little Mokuba?" Kairi patted her head.  
  
Sandra giggled and blushed pink.  
  
"You two make a pretty cute couple" Kairi smiled and kneeled down to her eye level.  
  
"But you seem different around Mr. Kaiba" Sandra smiled.  
  
"You don't like Mr. Kaiba.... why should I?" Kairi didn't mean any offense.  
  
"I never say I didn't like Mr. Kaiba..... He's just..... scary"  
  
Kairi laughed and picked her up.  
  
"Time for bed" Kairi carried her to her room.  
  
As Kairi tucked in Sandra and read a bedtime story to all the children in the orphanage. They all fell asleep before she could reach the end. It was nine o'clock; she walked out and headed home.  
  
"I knew I saw you before" a familiar tri colored hair boy said as he saw her come out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kairi quickly turned around and saw the teenager child.  
  
"You came into the turtle shop..... To buy some cards for some kids at this orphanage" Yugi continued.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kairi knew he was harmless.  
  
"I was walking back from a game" Yugi answered. "You hide you're true self from people, don't you?"  
  
"What is it to you?" Kairi still stood in the dark of the night.  
  
"Why do you seem so heartless at school?" Yugi asked not moving from his position.  
  
"I don't need friends" Kairi answered.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Yugi wanted to get to know her as a friend.  
  
"Why would I be afraid of you?" Kairi laughed.  
  
"Not of me..... But of getting hurt" Yugi knew there was a Kairi deep down.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Kairi crossed her arm.  
  
"Because of the incident between you and Tea" Yugi remembered, there must be a reason why she erupted with flames.  
  
"She gone to far...... She stuck her nose where it didn't belong"  
  
"I kind of figure that out when you slapped her"  
  
"It getting late...... Mr. and Mrs. Shiratori are waiting for me" Kairi didn't want to take this anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
The Kaiba brother removed themselves from the seats of the limousine. They paced up to the front entrance of the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba looked up at his mansion.  
  
'What was Kairi looking at?" Seto remembered that her eyes didn't leave the Kaiba mansion.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	11. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba woke up Seto in his peaceful night sleep.  
  
"What Mokuba?" Seto annoyed.  
  
"Do we get to play with Sandra and Kairi today?" Mokuba excitedly asked.  
  
Seto laughed. "You have quite an attachment to Sandra huh?"  
  
"And Kairi" Mokuba smiled as he added.  
  
"Kairi?" Seto confused.  
  
"I want to see you with her" Mokuba smiled more warmly.  
  
"Why is that?" Seto asked another question.  
  
"Because you smile" Mokuba answered.  
  
Seto smiled at his little brother "I'll make a call"  
  
"For both of them? Don't tell me you're going to be cooped up in you're office working again like last Saturday" Mokuba complained.  
  
"Ok little brother...... Both of them" Seto got out of his bed and dressed in his usually clothes, and of course his trademark jacket.  
"Hello?" A mystery voice called over the phone.  
  
"Hello.... may I speak to Miss Kairi" Seto asked.  
  
"Ah....... It's you Seto Kaiba" It was then that Seto recognize the voice. It was Akahito Shiratori.  
  
"I requested to speak to Miss Kairi" Seto repeated.  
  
"While of course Mr. Kaiba" Shiratori smiled over the phone. Seto could hear a faint voice saying. "Mistress Kairi..... You're Seto Kaiba is on the phone..... Requesting you"  
  
"Hello?" an innocent voice said over the phone, not the harsh cold voice she uses at school.  
  
"Kairi" Seto answered.  
  
"Speaking" Kairi already knew who it was.  
  
"This is......." Seto was interrupted.  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
"Kairi!" Another voice boomed over the phone.  
  
"Mokuba?" Kairi changed her tone.  
  
"Kairi, I was just wondering if you and Sandra can come over and hang out again today" Mokuba said without taking a breath.  
  
"Today?" repeated Kairi.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Seto regained his though that he lost when Mokuba suddenly appeared into their conversation from no where.  
  
"I was going to take the kids swimming today" Kairi remembered Seto was on the line.  
  
"They can come over here and swim!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
"Over there?" Kairi repeated his words once again.  
  
"Yeah!" Mokuba sounded cheerful as ever.  
  
"I can ask" Kairi looked over and saw Mr. Shiratori smiling at her.  
  
"Mokuba...... Get off the phone for a minute" Seto re-instated his voice.  
  
"Ok big brother" Mokuba signed, shortly after, Seto and Kairi heard a click.  
  
"Excuse him.... if it is not possible...... We can delay it" Seto hoped this time there was no one else on the phone besides him and Kairi.  
  
"I am like you Seto Kaiba..... I only wish for Sandra to be happy" Kairi looked over her shoulder again, but this time she found that Mr. Shiratori was gone.  
  
"Then shall I wait for an answer?" Seto replied.  
  
"No need to wait for an answer Mr. Kaiba..... Kairi will be most happy to come over" another familiar voice rang.  
  
"Mr. Shiratori?" Kairi shocked.  
  
"That's right my beautiful daughter.... it's not everyday Mr. Kaiba makes house calls...... You must hold a special place in his heart" Mr. Shiratori smiled knowing that Mrs. Shiratori was also smiling at that fact.  
  
"Seto turned just very slighting pink, even though the others couldn't see it, he quickly tried to recover." It's for my little brother"  
  
"Yes I'm sure it is.... Anyway.... She will be over with your brother's friends" Mr. Shiratori hung up.  
  
"Then I guess I will be over" Kairi sighed.  
  
"Yay!" Mokuba voice again interrupted the two who wanted privacy.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	12. Something There

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Two black limousines pulled into the large real estate of Seto Kaiba. Mokuba and the president of KaibaCorps stood outside watching. One excitedly anticipated their arrival and the other eagerly went on watching. Seto Kaiba watched with his hands in his pockets, as Mokuba jumped around as the limousine same to a halt.  
  
Five kids of different gender, ages, heights, and races came running out in astonishment when they saw the Kaiba mansion. Though Sandra nor Kairi was not in that group, Mokuba and Seto greeted them accordingly. The second limousine pulled up after the other pulled away. Four kids like the last expectedly stepped out, Sandra included.  
  
"Sandra!" Mokuba waved.  
  
"Mokuba" Sandra ran up and greed him. "Mr. Kaiba"  
  
"Sandra" Seto responded. "Mokuba show them to our pool" Seto hoping that Kairi was still in the second limousine.  
  
"Ok" Mokuba smiled and followed his brother's instructions.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba.... Miss Kairi.... She....." Sandra couldn't seem to get it out of her throat.  
  
"Mokuba is waiting for you" Seto knew what she was trying to say.  
  
"Ok.... but..... Miss Kairi......" Sandra was interrupted by the diamond girl that stepped on the Kaiba mansion property. Then the second limousine drove away. Sandra smiled, and then ran off.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba" Kairi greeted.  
  
"Dropped the mister" Seto smirked. "I though Sandra was saying you weren't coming"  
  
"Then you must of heard wrong......Kaiba......" Kairi smiled.  
  
Seto nodded. "This way" Seto led the way to the pool. Picking up his laptop on the way.  
  
"Thank you" Kairi came to the pool and saw the children playing happily.  
  
"Thank you for coming" Seto sat nearby opening his laptop.  
  
"Even though children are playing in front of you're very eyes, you still have the control to work?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I need to finish this" a program of words appeared and constant codes from Seto's brain was recorded as he typed. Kairi watch as letters and codes come together in a neat form. Fifth teen minutes later Seto smiled and he clicked a button.  
  
Seto slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kairi stepped close from behind him.  
  
"This program I was working on for two months doesn't work!" Seto said angrily  
  
"Here let me see" Kairi leaned over and stretched her arms. Seto froze in his position, not wanting to move, but wanting to move so he could get closer.  
  
"Look, here's you're problem" Kairi pointed out. Then he saw symbols and different codes he knew typed in. He was amazed with her knowledge of computers.  
  
"Here you go" Kairi clicked it again and the program started properly.  
  
"Amazing" Seto finally said.  
  
"You probably worked on it to much and you forgot to do that little thing" Kairi smiled.  
  
"You work at you're..... Mr. Shiratori's company?" Seto quickly recovered.  
  
"When I have nothing better to do" Kairi sat next to Seto.  
  
"Do you wish to see Domino City?" Seto turned to be faced with Kairi's sparkling eyes. Though the question was taken out from outer space at the time, the meaning behind it wasn't.  
  
"Do you wish to take me?" Kairi heart grew fonder.  
  
Seto smiled, he had never felt like this before, maybe Mokuba was correct.  
  
Mokuba saw from far away and Mokuba smiled too.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sandra asked him.  
  
"Nothing" he turned his attention back.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Sandra asked.  
  
"I saw my brother smiled" Mokuba smiled again. Sandra looked over and saw Mr. Kaiba and Kairi talking. "Kairi likes your brother.... she just doesn't admit it" Sandra confessed.  
  
"My brother likes her too...... They seem very happy together" Mokuba added.  
  
"Their bound to get together" Sandra said jumping.  
  
"All my life my brother protected me and did everything he could to make me happy" Mokuba took a trip down memory lane.  
  
"Same here, Kairi was always there for all of us" Sandra looked at all her friends.  
  
"Maybe if they both come out with their true feelings, then maybe I get a new big sister" Mokuba put an ear to ear smile on his face.  
  
Sandra started to laugh. "Kairi Kaiba!" Hearing that also made Mokuba giggle.  
  
"My brother looks as happy as before" Seto watched them both laugh like hyperventilating whales.  
  
"They do" Kairi smiled.  
  
"Shall we discuss this during dinner?" Seto referring to Mokuba and Sandra's playing arrangement.  
  
Kairi smiled at what Seto was hinting to her. "We shall"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	13. Past To the Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The TV flipped on with a static beginning. It started out on the cartoon channel, then it switched to the sky kids movie. The watcher was not please, so he staggered his finger and sorted out his priories and started flipping. After several minutes it landed on the news. This slightly captured the attention of the picky watcher, so he lowered his control.  
  
"Now, Domino City news" The reported took another stack of papers. The watcher lifted his cup to his lips and tilted it. He felt the warm liquid pour down his throat.  
  
"Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corps was seen with a young lady" Pictures and videos clips came up. The watched choked and sprayed his coffee everywhere.  
  
"Dad!?" A young teenager girl screamed.  
  
"Look! Watch! Honey! Come watch!" The man screamed. A female came running from the kitchen.  
  
"Seto Kaiba who is known for his reckless and elite dueling ways was seen with a young lady, not much older than him. They were spotted in downtown Domino City last night" All the watchers froze in their position and watched intensely.  
  
"We have identified this young lady as the daughter of the Shiratori's and the Shinomori?" The reported read confusingly.  
  
"Ok......" the reported shuffled some papers and continued.  
  
"Kaiba Corps and Shire Inc are both separated at this point, but if they are united most other companies including IBA, Shimmer Inc, RCS, DD Productions, Lemur Co. and many others will be dominated over"  
  
"Dad! That's one of you're company!"  
  
"Oh honey, you were about to get a promotion!"  
  
"I will still get that promotion" the man said twisting his heart.  
  
"But how?" the mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, how dad?" the teenage repeated.  
  
"You heard them..... She is still our daughter......."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mistress Kairi"  
  
"Yes?" Kairi answered her servant.  
  
"Master Shiratori requested you in the family room" The man bowed.  
  
"Ok" Kairi stood up from her desk and follow the servant.  
  
"Ah..... My daughter" Mr. Shiratori greeted her as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Mr. Shiratori" Kairi respectably said.  
  
"Did you just watch the news?" he asked.  
  
"No...... Is there a reason?' Kairi questioned.  
  
"They say that you and that Kaiba boy were seen together in Downtown yesterday night........ alone" Mr. Shiratori smiled.  
  
"Yes, I don't deny that we did have dinner together" Kairi didn't know what he was stabbing at.  
  
"You do understand that he owns Kaiba Corps" Mr. Shiratori motioned for Kairi to take a seat.  
  
Kairi obeyed. "Yes"  
  
"If you two really have an attachment" Mr. Shiratori started out.  
  
"I assure you that business will remained as business" Kairi interrupted.  
  
"Good, now that we have that cleared....... Tell me my daughter...... This Seto Kaiba......."  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba usually voice rang in Seto's ear.  
  
"What Mokuba?" Seto was unable to glance from his computer screen.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me what happen yesterday?" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"What?" Seto still was working on a new program.  
  
"You and Kairi last night" Mokuba wanted his attention.  
  
"Don't bother me Mokuba" Seto typing rapidly.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba tried to wave his arm to diver his attention.  
  
"Mokuba I'm working!" Seto boomed as he raised his voice.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba unplugged his computer. When the computer screen flashed black, so did Seto's face. Five seconds later, Mokuba found himself locked out of Seto's office.  
  
"Humph....... if you won't tell me then I'll have to ask her myself" Mokuba walked to the phone. He hit the re-dial button hoping it would be a certain beauty.  
  
"Hello?" A manly tone answered.  
  
'Oh no!" Mokuba hesitated.  
  
"Hello? Shiratori Residence" The voice repeated.  
  
'Yes!' Mokuba said in his mind as he answered. "Hello? Is Miss Kairi there?"  
  
"Yes, please hold on"  
  
"Hello?" A sweet innocence voice answered the phone next.  
  
"Miss Kairi?" Mokuba repeated.  
  
"Speaking" the voice eluded Kairi.  
  
"Can you come and pick me up?" Mokuba asked. "Can I go see Sandra?"  
  
"Mokuba?" Kairi finally understood.  
  
"Yeah" Mokuba responded.  
  
"I suppose" Kairi confused.  
  
"My brother is too busy to take me" Mokuba knew her confused and quickly set it back in place.  
  
"Ok" Kairi nodded. "See you soon then...... I guess"  
  
"Thank you" Mokuba hung up.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	14. True Facade

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Mokuba easily glided through the mansion, with all the servants minding their own business and being locked from Seto's office. He moved un- noticed and un-detected. Mokuba waited outside for a bout give minutes before seeing a lack limousine emerged.  
  
"It stopped in front of Mokuba and he quickly scanned around and got in. "Hi Kairi"  
  
"Hello Mokuba" Kairi replied.  
  
"Thanks for coming" Mokuba tried to make conversation.  
  
"No problem" Kairi offered him juice.  
  
"Seto been busy all morning" Mokuba accepted.  
  
"Took too much of this time yesterday?"  
  
"No....... he said he had fun yesterday and he value the time he spends with you" Mokuba lied.  
  
"Kairi giggled." An owner of a company would surely not fall for a girl of my status"  
  
"I like to see my brother smile more....... and he only smile when he is around you" Mokuba gave her a smile of his own.  
  
Just as Kairi opened her mouth the driver unknowingly interrupted. "Were here Mistress Kairi"  
  
"Thank you" Kairi said as she got out with Mokuba following.  
  
"Mokuba?" Sandra surprised to see him.  
  
"Hello" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Kairi" Sandra greeted.  
  
"Mokuba can't' stay away from you " Kairi teased  
  
Sandra blushed.  
  
"Kairi!" Sandra suddenly burst out.  
  
"What?" Kairi giggled.  
  
"You promise that you'll tell me what happen last night" Sandra remembered.  
  
"I want to know too!" Mokuba jumped.  
  
"Nothing much...... All we did was go out to eat dinner and discuss you're playing arrangements" Kairi sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"What was that?" Sandra looked up with her curious eyes.  
  
"Every Friday after school" Kairi smiled at her.  
  
"You're coming too right?" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Maybe" Kairi laughed at his enthusiasm.  
  
"You do know that Seto likes you right?" Sandra restated what Mokuba said in the limousine.  
  
"Have you two been rehearsing lines?" Kairi formed a funny face.  
  
Mokuba, Kairi, and Sandra laughed out loud until their sides began to burn.  
  
"Admit it Kairi!" Sandra sat in her lap.  
  
"Admit what?" Kairi played innocent girl.  
  
"That you have feelings for him" Sandra smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seto Kaiba Sir" A voice ranged from his speaker.  
  
"What?" Seto answered.  
  
"There is a man representing Shimmer Inc is here to see you"  
  
"I'm busy" Seto responded.  
  
"Hello....... Mr. Kaiba...... I assure you this will help you" A man voice took over.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Seto annoyed with people representing different companies trying to make deals with him.  
  
"Information on Kairi"  
  
The very words were shoved down Seto's heart. "What about her?"  
  
"Let me in and we shall continue our conversation face to face"  
  
"Very well" Seto said.  
  
A man of tall status dressed in black walked in.  
  
"Let's make his quick and simple" Seto stood up.  
  
"My thoughts exactly" The man said. "Kairi..... the girl you have fallen in love with....... Is only using you"  
  
Seto hurt to hear those words, but he knew he couldn't believe everyone and especially from another company. "How would you know?"  
  
"The man that wants something to do with your company..... Mr. Shiratori....... Of Shira Inc....... Kairi is their daughter"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know" Seto was getting bored.  
  
"Their using her to get to your company"  
  
"How do I know you're not using them to get to my company?" Seto eyed him.  
  
"Because I want nothing to do with your company" He replied.  
  
"How do I know that?" Seto stepped forward.  
  
"I'm just trying to save your company from her...... heed my warning...... Mr. Kaiba...... Don't let her kill your company too" He turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait" Seto started to have his doubts about Kairi. "There were other companies?"  
  
"You think you were the first one to fall for a girl like her?" He didn't shift his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Seto finally realized he didn't know who he was speaking too.  
  
"Her biological father...... Shinomori"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	15. True Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The sun started to set, the sky turned red and orange, the kids in the orphanage watched it as it was their entertainment for the night.  
  
"Kairi..... wouldn't it be great if Seto was here? Sitting next to you? Watching this with you?" Sandra looked up at her idol.  
  
"When will you stop asking those questions?" Kairi smiled.  
  
"My brother likes you too" Mokuba popped up.  
  
"Kairi....... it's not good to keep your feelings inside" Sandra persuaded her.  
  
"Ok........ I might have grown some attachment to Seto" Kairi finally admitted it, it felt good to know that there was someone for her to love and someone other than the Shiratori's to love her back.  
  
"See...... That wasn't so hard" Sandra hugged her.  
  
"It's getting late....... Tomorrow is a school day...... Mokuba I should take you home" Kairi flipped out her cell phone and called her driver.  
  
"Ok" Mokuba agreed.  
  
"Say goodbye to everyone while I go clean up" Kairi said to Mokuba.  
  
"Ok" Mokuba happily accepted his task.  
  
Kairi strolled into the kitchen to clean up from the snack that they had just made. She watched Mokuba and Sandra talk and laugh, her body tingle as she though of herself and Seto. She did the right thing.  
  
'I should tell him what I told them shouldn't I?' Kairi contemplated  
  
She looked outside again to see how happy even little children can be when their in their puppy love stage.  
  
"Maybe its time to come with my true feeling" Kairi smiled and walked out and led Mokuba to the limousine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto yelled into his mansion.  
  
"MOKUBA?" Seto yelled louder. Seto was getting worried; he couldn't find Mokuba in his room or the game room.  
  
As Seto parted his lips again he heard his doorbell ring and his intercom screech.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto said in the speaker.  
  
"Seto" Kairi on the on the other end.  
  
"Kairi" Seto heart grew cold.  
  
"Brother!" Mokuba joined in.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto revived.  
  
Seto let them in, he had done some background checks and he found that Kairi could have possibly destroyed some company for Shira Inc to end up on top.  
  
"Mokuba...... why did you leave? It's dangerous outside" Seto yelled as he saw him coming.  
  
"Kairi picked up me" Mokuba pointed to her.  
  
"Mokuba......... "Seto said in an angry and serious tone.  
  
"Seto? What's wrong?" Kairi asked.  
  
"You had no right to take my brother" Seto snapped at her.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kairi didn't know what happen, he never acted like this.  
  
"Brother?" Mokuba shocked at his attitude towards Kairi.  
  
"Mokuba....... Go to you're room" Seto ordered.  
  
"Brother?!" Mokuba never saw him act like this.  
  
"Go" Seto voice grew.  
  
Mokuba was scared so he obeyed.  
  
"Seto........ I'm sorry" Kairi started out.  
  
"I don't need you're pathetic sympathy......... Don't come near my brother again" Seto turned harshly closed the door in her face.  
  
A tear rolled down Kairi's cheek, she didn't know what had happen, she was confused and in sorrow.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	16. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kairi quietly shuttled around her room getting ready for school. She though about what happened last night when she delivered Mokuba home. Tears overcame her face and she started to sob.  
  
"Mistress Kairi" A familiar servant voice knocked on her door.  
  
Kairi quickly wiped away her tears and check herself in the mirror. Her eyes didn't look red or puffy, so she quickly went to open the door.  
  
"Are you ready Mistress Kairi?" The servant asked as he observed her.  
  
"Yeah" Kairi smiled.  
  
"Mistress Kairi, have you been crying?" Nothing could escape him.  
  
Kairi laughed.  
  
"It's not good to lie, Mistress Kairi" He led the way to the limousine.  
  
"I'm not" Kairi smiled. "I'm really fine"  
  
"Ok, then I will see you after school" He opened the door to reveal her limousine with her regular driver waiting for her.  
  
"Ok, thank you, bye" Kairi waved her arm.  
  
She sat in the limousine continuing her thoughts about a certain Kaiba. She didn't notice when her school came near and when her driver opened her door.  
  
"Mistress Kairi?" The driver spoke in confusion in why she wasn't getting out.  
  
"Oh, sorry, thank you" Kairi stepped out and put her school face on. She once again faced the school where she met him.  
  
Kairi walked to her locker and found a certain clue eyed president also at his locker. She wanted to go up to him and talk, but something held her back. Instead, she did what she needed to do at her position and went to her first class.  
  
Seto went to his first class and sat in his usual seat. He took his books out and started reading. He saw the beauty walk in and pay no attention.  
  
'Should I talk to him?' Kairi asked herself.  
  
Kairi sighed as she took the seat away from Seto at his behind. 'After class' she decided.  
  
As no one paid any attention to the teacher, everyone was minding her own business. The teacher in fear of being humiliated by Seto or Kairi, he never once called on them for an answer, even though he noticed her minds in different worlds.  
  
When the end of the period bell rang, Seto quickly got up and walked out the door. Kairi also got up, but she got her courage and she yelled. "Seto"  
  
Seto froze in his tracks.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for taking Mokuba yesterday" Kairi started out.  
  
"You dare to call me by that name?" Seto didn't wait for her to say anymore.  
  
"What happen to you?" Kairi eyes narrowed.  
  
"I am who I am, the question is what is you're true character?" Seto scanned the room to know that everyone had left.  
  
"You mean to tell me that what I saw before was an act?" Kairi was angry with the fact that she was about to tell him how she felt the day before and now he's telling her he never felt anything for her.  
  
"You tell your eyes what you see, you cannot ask me such a question" Seto turned around to walk away.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you mean to tell me that none of advancement was from deep within you?" Kairi wanted to cry.  
  
"You should of thought of that when first started you're little mission, how many men heart have you broken?" Seto asked harshly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kairi had absolutely no clue what he was targeting at.  
  
"How many companies have you brought down to a fall?" Seto exalted his questions.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" The first guy that Kairi had after leaving the Shinomori was turning into the same kind of person. This was the reason she acted like a jerk in school, this was the reason she didn't want to be friend anyone.  
  
"I'm sure you don't" Seto cold eyes grew colder.  
  
Kairi didn't know what to say, she was confused, mad, angry, upset, and just about everything else.  
  
"Stay away from me and my brother, Sandra will still be allow on the perimeters of the Kaiba Mansion.......... I don't want to see a pathetic girl like you anymore" Seto left with that say.  
  
Kairi felt like her heart has been ripped in half, then smash into little pieces, then was walked all over my Seto.  
  
"Pathetic girl like me" Kairi repeated Seto last words.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Shiratori" A strange but familiar man entered his office.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" he looked up from the stack of papers he was signing.  
  
"You may hand back what is rightfully mines" He answered.  
  
"And what is that?" A little confused he asked.  
  
"Kairi" He pushed a paper in front of his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Shiratori quickly took the paper and scanned it.  
  
"Kairi's real father" Mr. Shinomori spoke.  
  
Mr. Shiratori almost choked on air as he heard those very words, he read the paper more carefully and he was in shock.  
  
"According to that, Kairi is my daughter....... It was a terrible lost when she was kidnapped........ we looked all over for her....... we assume she was dead........ but we were delighted when we saw her well and healthy on TV" Mr. Shinomori lied.  
  
"Kidnapped? If she was, why didn't she come back after she was freed.... we found her at the orphanage" He didn't want to give up Kairi.  
  
"Poor girl she probably forgot....... did she say anything about her past?" Shinomori asked.  
  
Mr. Shiratori contemplated for a minute and realized that Kairi had never talked about her past before she was adopted.  
  
"The kidnappers probably hit her so hard that she got amnesia" Mr. Shinomori acted like he was in pain remembering the days where he lost his daughter.  
  
"Kairi" Kairi's father didn't want to lose their only child. "Is there anything you want? Please I cannot lose Kairi......... anything you want"  
  
"All I want is my dear daughter back........ as you can see she is a very special girl"  
  
"Then........ I guess there is nothing I can do about it....... May I have a few more days with Kairi?" Mr. Shiratori saw the paper; Kairi was going to be with her real family.  
  
"Of course........ And please may we keep this be you and me........ I would like to see her face....... I will come for her on Sunday" He said as he left.  
  
"Kairi....... how I'm going to miss you"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	17. Last Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kairi went through the days quietly, she couldn't concentrate on anything. The following week consisted in the same manner, and as Friday came around the corner. Kairi had dropped off Sandra at the Kaiba mansion as promised for the sake of Mokuba. She rode home and found that Mr. Shiratori and Mrs. Shiratori were both home and dressed.  
  
"Kairi...... Join us in an evening out?" Mr. Shiratori said as he heard his adoptive child walk in.  
  
"Of course" Kairi respectfully answered.  
  
"Please go and get changed........ We will be down here waiting for you" Mrs. Shiratori smiled at her only child.  
  
Kairi nodded her head and paced herself to her room to change.  
  
"Honey....... I'm going to miss her so much" Mrs. Shiratori turned around to complain to her husband.  
  
"I will too........ I wish there was some other way........ but who would want to give up Kairi? I have to admit if she was our daughter and I was in their position......... I wouldn't give her to anything in the world" Mr. Shiratori confessed.  
  
"We have a couple of days with her....... Let's make this memorable for both of us" Mrs. Shiratori glanced at the top of the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sandra........ what's wrong?" Mokuba stopped in their mid battle.  
  
"Sorry" Sandra snapped out of it and pressed some buttons.  
  
*Game over Player Two Wins*  
  
"Hey! I wasn't paying attention!" Mokuba laughed up.  
  
"Sucks for you" Sandra pretended to smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mokuba repeated knowing she wasn't having much fun.  
  
"Just Kairi....... She seemed a little down when she drove me here" Sandra sighed.  
  
"I think she and my brother got into a fight" Mokuba looked down.  
  
"What? Really? What happen?" Sandra asked quickly.  
  
"I don't really know......... you remember that day? When I came over? Well when I went back......... Seto was really mad and everything" Mokuba explained his side of the story.  
  
"But........... This sucks" Sandra pouted.  
  
"Yeah...... But I'm sure they get over and by next week they be all happy again" Mokuba smiled thinking of their future.  
  
"I hope so" Sandra sighed and pressed start on the game.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi....... My loving daughter........ Please pack all your belongings by Sunday......... We have a big surprise for you" Mrs. Shiratori tried to smile.  
  
"How come?" Kairi swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking.  
  
"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it now dear?" Mr. Shiratori as his optimistic self.  
  
Kairi smiled.  
  
"Good now...... Finish up dear....... Were taking you to your favorite dessert shop next" Mr. Shiratori said.  
  
~*~  
  
The clouds and sky were turning the most magnificent colors as the usual Shira Inc limousine drove up the Kaiba mansion. The driver, when reached the point, he opened the door for the beauty to retrieve her friend.  
  
Kairi knocked on the door of the mansion and awaited her greeter. A brown haired, blue eye, teenager came to open the door and harden his eyes when he saw the person standing in front of him.  
  
"Do I not make it clear that I do not want you on the Kaiba mansion perimeters?" Seto harshly spoke.  
  
"Have I not the right to know my crime first?" Kairi snapped back.  
  
"Don't act stupid....... I found your past........" He raised his voice and angry with every word.  
  
"My past?" Kairi afraid of those words. 'Oh no.... did he find out about the past with the Shinomori?"  
  
"Your past......... Don't think I wouldn't find out" Seto crossed his arms.  
  
"What was that you have revealed of me?" Kairi didn't want give it away so fast.  
  
"I am not an idiot.......... You have lied to me and everyone else....... "Seto was angry at the fact that he met one decent girl and she turned out to be a traitor.  
  
"My past concerns nothing of you, why do you care about something like that so much?" Kairi sighed. She knew he had found out about her past. How the Shinomori brought her nothing but pain and sorrow, how she was a poor girl. 'It was because I was poor in my past? That is why he is mad at me?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Once I accept you into my life you will turn around and betray me" Seto spoke in a harsh and deep tone.  
  
"If you treat me like them I will" Kairi started to cry.  
  
"Kairi!" Sandra heard all the yelling and quickly followed the noise.  
  
"Seto" Mokuba followed behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" Sandra noticed the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing" Kairi tried to wipe her pain away.  
  
"Absolutely nothing" Seto repeated.  
  
"Come on Sandra" Kairi motioned for her to come with her. Sandra nodded and obeyed.  
  
"Mokuba, get ready for bed" Seto demanded of his little brother.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba......... I assure you that I will not be on your property again" Kairi didn't look back as she stop and left her final words to him.  
  
Kairi didn't wait for an answer as she quickly got into the limousine with Sandra and immediately drove away.  
  
"Kairi....... What happen?" Sandra finally asked.  
  
"Seto found out about my past" Kairi confessed.  
  
"Your past?" Sandra curiously repeated her statement.  
  
"Yes........ I never told you....... but I was once a very poor girl........ My parents use to beat me till I was immune to bruises....... thought I still have remaining scars...... They are not much visible" Kairi began her painful past.  
  
"That what Kaiba is angry about?" Sandra couldn't make any connections.  
  
"Fed up with the beating and being treat like a slave instead of their own daughter........ I ran away" Kairi finished.  
  
"I don't get it Kairi" Sandra needed an explanation.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba said that he thinks I'll run away from him like how I ran away from my own family...... he doesn't want to accept me because my past was poor......" Kairi started to tear.  
  
"Don't cry Kairi, he was a fool to let a girl like you slip away" Sandra tried her best.  
  
"Thanks" She had her best attempt to form a weak smile.  
  
"You'll find other men........ They all throw themselves at your feet!" Sandra could stand to see her cry.  
  
"Not like him" Kairi knew that she was going to be in pain and turmoil.  
  
"Don't cry Kairi........ Everything will be okay" Sandra hugged her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba had gotten ready for bed and wanted an explanation for the argument he had just heard.  
  
"What Mokuba?" Seto was typing on his computer once again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mokuba walked into his office.  
  
"She is a traitor........ do not get near her" That was all Seto answered with.  
  
"How?" Mokuba asked as the curious child he was.  
  
"She brought down many companies to bring Shira Inc on top...... She was using me.......... To break our company" Seto stopped typing and stared at his brother.  
  
"Really?" Mokuba believed every word  
  
"Yes" Seto continued his momentarily paused typing and heard Mokuba quietly step back into his room.  
  
"I can't believe the one woman I open up my heart to........ Turned out to be a girl like her" Seto life was now returning to the original rotation, circling around his company and his little brother, leaving love behind.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabvoe  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	18. Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Honey dear..... are you sure this is a good idea?" Mrs. Shiratori came behind Mr. Shiratori.  
  
"I'm sure...... I did all the background check...... And everything" He responded with assurance.  
  
"So are you positive that what we thought in the beginning was false" Mrs. Shiratori asked cautiously.  
  
"Ninety ninety percent positive" Mr. Shiratori answered.  
  
"How could we ever think such of a thing of the girl's parents........ Or else she wouldn't have turned out like this" Mrs. Shiratori sighed.  
  
"I must agree with you...... we must have been absurd" He answered.  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Shiratori waited for Kairi downstairs, though they didn't want the time to come; they both knew it was for the best.  
  
It was Sunday and Kairi had just finished packing all her belongings from the surprise that Mr. and Mrs. Shiratori is giving her. She wondered what it was, though she already knew she was going somewhere.  
  
'Maybe their taking me to my favorite vacation spot' Kairi smiled.  
  
'Maybe they found out about the Kaiba thing and is trying to cheer me up' Kairi grinned in her heart.  
  
"Mistress Kairi" A servant's voice spoke.  
  
"Yes?" Kairi responded.  
  
"May I take your luggage?" The young man asked.  
  
"Yes, Please" Kairi politely handed him her things.  
  
"Kairi......... please come down........ There is someone I want you to meet" A familiar voice rang upstairs.  
  
"Yes........ Mr. Shiratori" Kairi answered. Kairi look at her room and she went down stairs happier.  
  
"Kairi....... my wondrous daughter..... I will forever miss you" He said as she came down the stairs and hugged her.  
  
Kairi was in stunned and in confusion, unknowingly what was happening around her she accepted the motion of affection. She saw the servant load her things in an unrecognizable car outside and she wondered.  
  
"Mr. Shiratori?" Kairi finally asked in a heartfelt confusion.  
  
"I hope you had fun with us the last couple of days and I also hope you don't regret us adopting you" He started out with confusion in Kairi's mind.  
  
"I am forever in your debt for you to adopt a child like me.... also I am grateful for everything you have done for me....... Though I do not understand why you are saying this" Kairi answered with more confusion in her mind.  
  
"Nonsense....... You were an angel sent from heaven....... but now its time for us to return you to heaven" Mr. Shiratori smiled and hugged her one last time.  
  
"I must agree....... Kairi...... you were the best thing that ever happened to us...... Always an angel....... Always looking out for us...... Making us happy....... it is only right that we return you to happiness" Mrs. Shiratori stepped from behind Mr. Shiratori and also hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I do not understand" Kairi also accepted the gestures of affection from Mrs. Shiratori.  
  
"Kairi!" A cheerful voice came from the front door.  
  
Kairi shifted her head to the girl causing commotion. "Mina!" She said in shock and fear.  
  
"My dear daughter! How I missed you so much" Mr. Shinomori came up and hugged her tightly.  
  
Also he whispered in her eye and he made sure no one else can hear. "You are a pain even when you are not here"  
  
Kairi pushed away in shock and in fear. Mr. Shiratori saw the fear in her eyes and was confused.  
  
"Kairi........This is your real father...... And don't think I would let any man come here and take you away....... I've check and saw the papers........ this is your real father" Mr. Shiratori though that Kairi had thought different.  
  
"Come on dear, we must not bother the Shiratori's anymore..... for they have work...... and so do we" A woman came up behind Mina.  
  
Kairi couldn't speak, she was too afraid to speak, the fear of being punished, for the fear of being hurt, and the fear of them hurting the Shiratori's. Tears started to form in her eyes, she didn't want to be a slave to them, but she couldn't do anything. She had run away from them, by law she is bound to them.  
  
'But why?' Kairi asked herself. 'Why have they come for me now?'  
  
"We've been searching for quite a while....... thank God we have finally found you........ We are most graceful to you and Mrs. Shiratori........ We must be leaving now" Mr. Shinomori spoke as he devilishly smiled and took Kairi away.  
  
"Get in the car" The man began to tighten his grip on her arm and shoved in her the car.  
  
Hitting the window on her side as he slammed the door after making sure the Shiratori's were not watching. "Why have you come for me?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Silent you insignificant excuse for a daughter" The once a young polite woman spoke.  
  
"Why?" Kairi screamed as she was just taken away from her home where she felt safe and loved.  
  
"Quiet!" Mina's hard hand moved across Kairi's face causing her to tear even more. Kairi grasped it in pain and in tears.  
  
"We though we were through with you........ But you cause us more trouble even when you are gone......we can never get rid of you...... I will explain everything to you if you do not speak another word" Mr. Shinomori spoke as he drove the car.  
  
Kairi remembered the times when she was a little girl living with them. Favoring Mina and telling her to shut up and clean and cook their food. Kairi looked down and saw her life was over. "I have nothing to live for"  
  
"Your little act with Kaiba scared my company out of their boots........ Kairi...... I'm about to become second CEO for Shimmer Inc....... now with you out of the way........ Shimmer Inc will crush both Shira Inc and Kaiba Corps!" He laughed hysterically.  
  
Kairi didn't understand, but she figure out that she didn't need to so she kept quite.  
  
"You are probably wondering why we needed you....... When we saw that you, the adoptive daughter of Shira Inc and currently with Kaiba Corps....... Most company wouldn't be need....... So now we have you....... Nothing can stop us" The whole family laughed like mad men as Kairi watched her once joyful life come crashing down.  
  
~*~  
  
"As long as she happy" Mr. Shiratori finally said after a moment of silence with his wife.  
  
"Happiness" Mrs. Shiratori repeated.  
  
"Yes" As they smiled they heard a knock on the door. They brighten up their faces and Mrs. Shiratori opened it.  
  
"Hello" a little girl cheerfully greeted them.  
  
"Hello Sandra" Mrs. Shiratori smiled, but panic inside as they she knew she had forgotten that the orphanage children will deeply miss her.  
  
"Is Kairi here?" Sandra looked up with her innocent eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry dear...... But Kairi isn't here........ She found her real family..... um..... don't worry....... She's happy....... And also we will take you to the Kaiba mansion anything you want and after school on Fridays" Mrs. Shiratori tried to make up for the lost.  
  
"Her real family?" Sandra eyes sadden.  
  
'Didn't her real family beat her?' Sandra thought  
  
"Yes........ She and her family seemed very happy"  
  
"Oh...... ok....... As long as she's happy" Sandra pretended to cheer up.  
  
"Yes" Mrs. Shiratori also imitated a smiled.  
  
'I guess Kairi was talking about a different family' Sandra concluded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get out" Mina screamed as the car came to a halt.  
  
Kairi obeyed. Mr. Shinomori cracked opened the back and grabbed her things. He threw it at her harshly from the side. Kairi didn't see as it came in contact with her face. She fell with great pain, as the luggage was heavy and hard.  
  
"Get up" Mrs. Shinomori yelled.  
  
"Kairi did as she was demanded of. She took her own things and pried her heart away from the things she knew she'll never see again.  
  
"Come on" Mr. Shinomori grabbed her arm tightly and shoved her into the house.  
  
Kairi hugged her only things to remind her of the precious days she had tightly and tear as she was pushed, shoved, and screamed at. Mr. Shinomori opened the door to a plain rusty room; it held one mattress lying on the floor with a bucket of water next to it.  
  
"This is you're room and you will stay here until we request you....... you should never bother us and you might get lucky and we won't punish you" He spoke to her face as he tighten his grip. He flung her into the excuse for a room and slammed the door.  
  
Kairi touched her arm and noticed it was the color of blood. Her eyes flanked around the room and she remembered it, it didn't change one bit. One window which represented her only light of life, one mattress on the floor, which showered that nothing held her up. Also one medium bucket full of water which is the only things that is supposed to keep her alive.  
  
Kairi snuggled her knees and lower her blurry eyes as she warped her arms around her bare knees. Kairi wept.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	19. Days gone By

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Seto awoke in midnight heat; he shoved his blankets off and stumbled into the bathroom. He was blinded for a moment when he turned on the light. He saw himself in cold sweat, taking short deep breathes.  
  
"Kairi....... Why are you on my mind?" Seto was angry at the fact that he had a dream about her.  
  
"You're all the same...... Pathetic puppies wanting the easy way out" Seto threw his towel hard at the bin, since it was a towel it didn't make much noise to wake anyone up.  
  
Seto stared at the clock for about two minutes and he decided to get dressed. It was five in the morning and he located himself down where his computer was.  
  
"Please identify your name"  
  
"Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Well hello here Seto Kaiba...... Back again I see"  
  
"Hack into the mainframe of the government files now" Seto didn't want to waste any time.  
  
"Hacking.................. Ok Were In......... What next?"  
  
"I'll take over from here" Seto Kaiba put his headset on and started mad typing.  
  
"We have breach the hull......... I have to reboot"  
  
"Do it quick"  
  
"There........ All the government files"  
  
"Search for IBA Company's history" Seto concentrated his eyes on the computer screen.  
  
"Found...... IBA was doing great in the past couple of years..... they crash when twenty years ago and now their climbing back up slowly"  
  
"Who was the president at the time of the crash?" Seto checked his watch making sure it wasn't time for school.  
  
"A young man by the name of Aoshi Takashi"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"25"  
  
"Is there any history of him being with a young teenage girl at the time?"  
  
"Are we going through this again?" The computer whined.  
  
"Stop whining" Seto was serious and was down to business.  
  
"No, there are no records of him being with any woman at the time"  
  
"Check within the last ten years how many companies have broke" Seto generalized his search.  
  
"Only two excluding IBA, DD Productions and Kitty Co"  
  
"Presidents?" Seto hurried his speech.  
  
"A man of age thirty by the name of Kenji Ebina for DD productions and a woman of age fourthly-three by the name of Miaso Minami"  
  
"Check Kenji Ebina" Seto said in a quick state of mind.  
  
"Married at the time and was very loyal to his family"  
  
Seto kept quiet. Had he made a false conclusion? Why did he trust a stranger from a distance company over someone that seem tied to him.  
  
'Kairi seemed like she didn't want to get close to anybody in the beginning when he first met her......... The day he was suppose to get her familiarize with the school...... she brushed him off like a cat........ how can he have made such a idea?'  
  
"Shall I look up the woman too?" The computer asked sarcastically.  
  
"No" Seto used to her sarcasms he got up and left.  
  
Seto slowly paced into his room and lied in his bed. 'Have I made a big mistake?'  
  
"The one person that I wish was here right now........ isn't"  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother" A high pitched voice flowed through Seto's ears.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto grumpily said as he looked up and found that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"You're all dressed already" Mokuba said confusingly.  
  
"I had to do some work" Seto quickly covered up.  
  
"Oh..... It's almost time to go" Mokuba got off his bed.  
  
"Kairi....... We need to talk" Seto finally got himself out of his bed and he said to himself determined as ever.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto dropped Mokuba and watched him skip to Sandra. Even his brother was having more luck than him. Seto watched him enter the school and ordered his driver to continue towards Domino High. When he reached the school he quickly got his books and quickly for Kairi.  
  
The first bell ran and there was no sigh of her so he redundantly left to his class.  
  
'Maybe she's sick' Seto concluded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up you measly bug"  
  
Kairi eyes popped opened and quickly snatched the bucket so they couldn't kick it at her.  
  
"I want you to cook breakfast.... clean the house...... Was the dishes...... make our lunch......prepare dinner..... and if my wife has to lift one finger...... you will obtain no food for the week"  
  
"Yes Mr. Shinomori" Kairi droned like a machine. When he left Kairi glanced out the window to see the sun shining bright. Kairi sighed and quickly moved her feet and got to work.  
  
Kairi did her work as quickly as possible and made sure that Mrs. Shinomori was comfortable and relaxed. Kairi also kept a fake smile on her face so that they wouldn't make fun of her or give her more work when she cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sandra...... Are you also part of the plan to run KaibaCorps?" Mokuba as the child he as asked.  
  
"What?" Sandra totally confused.  
  
"You know...... how Kairi tried to bring my brother down for Shira Inc" it was lunch time and they were having a different conversation for Children.  
  
"Kairi did that?" Sandra still had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"So you don't know about it..... that's good" Mokuba sighed.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" Sandra was now lost in space.  
  
"Never mind" Mokuba smiled and finished his lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
"Honey!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Friday my boss is coming to talk about my promotion"  
  
"That's wonderful"  
  
Kairi overhead this conversation as she set the table. 'Everybody gets their dream come true' a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	20. Sold

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Kairi woke up day after day in tears. It was the Friday and Kairi was demanded to never leave her prison for the reason of Mr. Shinomori's boss coming over. Though Kairi didn't have to do any work she still wept. Kairi had thought that it was still night, but she heard the Shinomori shuffling around. Kairi turned her head to glance out her only light. Surprised to see fog she smiled and quickly pushed her weak legs to the window.  
  
She remembered the only thing that kept her living was foggy days. She looked out and saw what her five year's old eyes saw. A building that can only be seen in the fog. It was lighted up with the colors only fit for an empire. The majesty and power showed over the humble. Each turn and stone of the large building represented every little girl's dreams.  
  
There was something different about it this time. It looked............Different.  
  
"Why it look so familiar.........Like I've been there......... I'm hallucinating......... I hope one day I'll be able to live like a princess.......... In that castle" Kairi smiled towards her dream palace.  
  
~*~  
  
'Kairi been sick for a whole week......... I'll see her when she drops off Sandra' Seto walked off the school grounds.  
  
"You imbecile!" Everyone knew Seto was in a horrible mood the past few days. He threw his suitcase at his driver and slide in the limousine.  
  
The driver unable to speak to his boss quickly drove to his younger brother's school.  
  
"Hi big brother" Mokuba cheerful slipped into the car.  
  
Seto grunted.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mokuba looked at his face.  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay........... Do you mind if Sandra comes early today?" Mokuba changed the subject.  
  
"No" Seto though that it couldn't be a more perfect day if Sandra came early.  
  
"Ok" Mokuba sat back and relaxed.  
  
When the Kaiba Corps limousine halted in from of the Kaiba mansion there was another limousine already anticipating their arrival.  
  
"That must be Sandra!" Mokuba jumped out excitedly.  
  
'Good, now I don't have to wait' Seto said to himself.  
  
The Kaiba brothers forwarded themselves to the lonely limousine and knocked on the side passenger door.  
  
The window rolled down to reveal a expected face.  
  
"Sandra!" Mokuba smiled widely.  
  
Sandra smiled. "Hello Mr. Kaiba" She got out of the limousine and waved her hand at the driver.  
  
"Sandra....... Is Kairi in there?" Seto asked.  
  
"Um......... Why do you ask?" Sandra curiously asked.  
  
"It doesn't concern you" Seto never did have the patient for any other children than his little brother.  
  
"No" Sandra scared.  
  
"Is she back at the orphanage or the Shiratori residence?" Seto exalted his questions.  
  
"No" Sandra lowered her head as she knew that Mr. Kaiba was looking for her, but she won't be found now.  
  
"Then where else can she be?" Seto raised his voice.  
  
"Big brother........ Don't scare her" Mokuba cut in.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba......... But that is a matter I cannot say without permission"  
  
"Very well then......... Run along" Seto disappointed.  
  
Mokuba apologize for Seto and he ran ahead to lead the way. Sandra didn't quite him in a heartbeat, but instead she turned around and said to Mr. Kaiba.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba........ Kairi and I have been together fairly long....... And we developed a bond........ I don't know why........ But I don't have a good feeling.......... So I think it is in your best interest to visit the Shiratori" Sandra spoke in her well manner, respectfully, and careful tone.  
  
Seto only stared at her.  
  
Sandra's fear rose and she turned around to quickly catch up with Mokuba, but before she could leave the distance of Mr. Kaiba, he replied.  
  
"I will tell your driver I will take you home"  
  
~*~ "Mr. Shinomori" A tall dark young gentlemen spoke as he stood at the door of the Shinomori.  
  
"Mr. Takashi, please come in" He spoke back.  
  
"Thank you" He politely replied to his gratitude.  
  
"You appeared much younger than I had expected" Mr. Shinomori announced.  
  
"I am Mr. Takashi's son" He replied.  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Won't you have some ordure?" Mina presented a tray of goodies.  
  
"Thank you" He took one off the tray and laid it in his mouth in a mannerly order.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Mr. Shinomori was quick and down to business.  
  
"Certainly" Mr. Takashi slightly moved around as he heard a tone of a goddess weeping, but he ignored it as his imagination.  
  
"As we begin...... I would like to made known that there is another well being competing for you position as well......... We are offering the second and third CEO of the company" Mr. Takashi started  
  
"I will only be held second in position only to your father" Mr. Shinomori conducted will business.  
  
"Nothing less from the man who saved five of our wealthy accounts................... three of them which you are attributed to" Mr. Takashi looked at his papers from his suitcase.  
  
"You know my accomplishments.................. So you should know my abilities I could add if I was second to your father" Mr. Shinomori took a slip of his own tea.  
  
"I am well aware of you're accomplishments................ and well aware of what position you are fit for" Mr. Takashi looked around as he thought he had heard a soft voice of a goddess weeping again.  
  
"That is a comforting to keep in my mind" Mr. Shinomori noticed his movements.  
  
"Dinner is served" Mina came in the nick of time to give her announcement.  
  
"Shall we discuss this more over a meal?" Mr. Shinomori suggested.  
  
"Certainly" Mr. Takashi got up and followed Mr. Shinomori.  
  
Over dinner Mr. Takashi kept hearing soft cries from a depressed beautiful tone.  
  
"About this other well being.................."  
  
"I am eradicated to tell you who it is Mr. Shinomori" He interrupted her.  
  
"I understand fully" Mr. Shinomori finished his dinner.  
  
"Then that limit is met"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"May I present the question of the sound of the goddess?" When Mr. Takashi asked Mina blushed.  
  
"Goddess? You mean my daughter?" Mr. Shinomori smiled.  
  
"Your daughter? Why doesn't she join us for dinner?" Mina frowned at this comment.  
  
"I assumed you meant Mina" Mr. Shinomori gently appointed her.  
  
"I spoke of the graceful sound that is upon us" Everyone was frozed in silences only to hear the soft cries of Kairi. The Shinomori never noticed, it was never loud enough for them to hear and it was soft enough only for a dog to hear.  
  
"You have a very keen sense of hearing" Mr. Shinomori complimented not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yes....................... My father said I have the hearing of a animal" Mr. Takashi replied.  
  
"That is interesting" Mrs. Shinomori added.  
  
"May I see the goddess which has captured my heart with her cries"  
  
"She is unable to be presented.......................... My deepest apologies" He said as Mrs. Shinomori took their places and replaced with her dessert.  
  
"As I hear..................... a goddess is always presentable" Mr. Takashi very persisting.   
  
"Yes.................." Mr. Shinomori shuttered and searched for words.  
  
"Lead the way" Mr. Takashi finished his dessert and stood up.  
  
"Of course" Mr. Shinomori didn't know what to do. He stood up and led the way to Kairi's room. He stumbled as he contemplated if he should open the door.  
  
Waiting to see the angel of song he had heard, he persisted his speed.  
  
Giving in to his persistence he opened the door. Kairi perked up to actually see people standing in her eyes.  
  
"Is this the goddess of voice?" Mr. Takashi smiled at the messy haired, pink eye, and bruised limbs. Kairi quickly bowed down to their feet as she was a slave in a kingdom.  
  
"What is your name?" Mr. Takashi kneeled down to obtain a better view of the beauty.  
  
"I am nothing more than the dirt on the ground you walk on everyday" Kairi looked at the ground afraid to look at her masters.  
  
"Does this girl belong to you?" Mr. Takashi turned around to ask the Shinomori.  
  
The Shinomori spoke no words.  
  
"She's beautiful.......................... I will secure you the second CEO position you wish........................ all I ask for in return is this angel" Mr. Takashi turned his attention back to beauty in front of his eyes.  
  
Mr. Shinomori smiled and turned to his family.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	21. Want

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Sandra slipped into the KaibaCorps limousine as promised from Seto Kaiba that he was going to take her home. Seto slide into after her and ordered his driver to move.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba...... We all do respect........ But the way you're treating Kairi will only be your own downfall" Sandra knew Kairi was hurting.  
  
"I did not ask for your comments" Seto shot back.  
  
"Kairi really cared about you....... Why did you push her away?" Sandra asked in a persisting, but polite manner.  
  
"This doesn't concern you" Seto snapped again.  
  
The rest of the way was only silence, neither Seto nor Sandra; spoke another word to each other. When they reached the Shiratori mansion, Seto got off and told his driver to send Sandra back to the orphanage and pick him back later.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Kaiba?" Mr. Shiratori was in shocked and confused and scared all at the same time.  
  
"I'm not here to talk about your measly company" Seto started.  
  
"I know what you are here for" Mr. Shiratori assured him.  
  
"Then shall we cut to the chase?"  
  
"Of course" Mr. Shiratori motioned for Seto to come in. Seto did and he sat down in the nearest couch.  
  
"Kairi isn't here" Mr. Shiratori confessed.  
  
"I suspected she wouldn't......... So lets save both of our time..... and you can tell me where she stands" Seto spoke.  
  
"The Shinomori" Mr. Shiratori said sweet and short.  
  
"Shinomori? Her biological parents?" Seto raised his brow.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How did this occur?" Seto asked.  
  
"They finally found her........ And Kairi is a special child........ Who wouldn't want her back if they lost her?" Mr. Shiratori stilled missed Kairi dearly.  
  
Seto didn't say a word out loud, instead in his mind he repeated the words of the founder of Shira Inc. 'Who wouldn't want her back if they lost her?'  
  
~*~  
  
"Computer....... Government" Seto commanded as he walked into the room.  
  
"Would a please once in a while hurt you?" She teasingly said.  
  
"Just do it" Seto needed to find Kairi's location.  
  
"Ok.......... Alright were in"  
  
"Search for Shinomori"  
  
"Found a hundred and seventy"  
  
"Eliminate it to the searched that are found located within a twenty miles radius of Domino City" Seto harshly said.  
  
"That gives us twenty"  
  
"Eliminate that to the family who has two daughters" Seto said in his raspy voice.  
  
"Two"  
  
"Give the location of both" Seto said with his arms crossed his chest and his eyes fixated on the screen.  
  
The computer printed out two piece of paper, both with a location on it. Seto snatched the paper and read it.  
  
"Kairi.......... There is no use hiding from me"  
  
~*~  
  
"Useless little slave....... Get up!" Mina yelled into the ears of Kairi.  
  
Kairi was on the floor, unbearable pain shot over her body, unstoppable tears left her eyes, weakness took over her whole mind and heart. She was shaking as she tried to stand up and do her chores, but she fail. She was being over worked by her parents, knowing that she will be gone soon they made her do just about anything and everything.  
  
Mina impatient with her younger sister she rolled her eyes and shifted her foot into her stomach. Kairi grasped her stomach in more pain and tried with all her might to get up. She made semi made a successful normal everyday action, she fell to the wall. She desperately kept herself still; she followed Mina to her duties.  
  
The fire in her eyes were put out, pain and suffering was the only things that dwelt within her soul. She hasn't slept of days and only fed water, she was fragile.  
  
"Here" Mina shoved her, which caused her to lose her balance and fall. Strong arms met her half way.  
  
"Here's her stuff" Mrs. Shinomori threw at her. The young gentlemen caught them and smiled at the girl he was holding with his other arm.  
  
Kairi pushed herself off him and immediately laid her head on the floor. "Master"  
  
"No need for that, please rise for I am not you're master.......... Please......... Call me Seth"  
  
Kairi's eyes widen as the name deeply reminded her of the only person she ever cared about for they had the most important thing in their lives in common. "Seto" She whispered beneath her breath.  
  
"Take her orders from Mr. Takashi and be still!" Mr. Shinomori demanded.  
  
"Mr. Shinomori....... You're new office will be ready by tomorrow........ And your seat as the second to only my father is secured" He smiled.  
  
"I am very grateful......Do what you wish with her........ I never had a use for her" Mr. Shinomori whipped his hand and closed the door.  
  
"Kairi is it?" He smiled at her as he pointed his way to his limousine.  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"Don't be scared" The driver opened the door and motioned her to slide in. She did as she was told as her vision was murky.  
  
"My name is Seth Takashi; my father is president of Shimmer Inc. I am finically secured and you are the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on" He said as the driver closed the door.  
  
"I am forever under your rule as you saved me from endless pain and suffering" Kairi said even though she knew the pain was never going to stop.  
  
"Every word you speak is heaven" He smiled at her lovingly and caringly.  
  
"We all do respect Mr. Takashi.......but may I present the question of why you wished to take me?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Please like I said before..... Call me Seth..... You had the most beautiful eyes I have ever saw even when you were treated like dirt........ You soul and heart haven't turned into crippling bitterness even when I saw how they treated you........ you are very special"  
  
"Do you wish for more help in you're home?" Kairi didn't know what he wanted to do with her.  
  
"I do not wish to make you lift a finger...... All I wish is for you change your name" He smiled once again.  
  
"My name?" Kairi said in confusion.  
  
"All I ask is for you to take my name" He held her hand.  
  
Kairi pulled back. "Mr. Takashi...... we barely know each other...."  
  
"We have plenty of time to fix that" He moved closer.  
  
"Mr. Takashi........ I have live most of my life without a name following my own....... I do not intend to start now" Kairi wished that Seto would burst open the limousine and take her away with him. Take her away from her nightmare.  
  
"I can give everything you ask for and more...... I have the position of my fathers secured....... Everything you want and ever dreamed of will be yours"  
  
"I have only dreamt of a real family and a regular life" Kairi sighed.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	22. Arranged

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 22  
  
*Ding*  
  
"Mina, get the door!" Mr. Shinomori yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Mom!" Mina still watching TV.  
  
*Ding*  
  
"Honey....." Mrs. Shinomori said to her husband standing right next to her.  
  
He grunted and went and got the door. When the crack of opening revealed the heartless man he lost his breath.  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
"You didn't expect me to figure out? Lying to me only wants me to crush your pathetic company more destructively" Seto said in his raspy cold tone that everyone was afraid of.  
  
"What.......do........you........mean?" He shuttered.  
  
"Daring to come into my company and lie to me on my territory!" Seto raised his voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Mr. Shinomori regained his dignity.  
  
"What you took away from me.......Kairi" Seto finished.  
  
Mr. Shinomori laughed.  
  
"You find your own fall funny?" Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"She is not here" He puffed out during his laughter.  
  
"The Shiratori told me you took her" Seto said with each word rising.  
  
"You may search this whole area, but you will not find her here Mr. Kaiba" He taunted.  
  
"Where is she?" Kaiba had no time for games; he grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall.  
  
"No need for violence Mr. Kaiba" He taunted again.  
  
"I will take you and you're company to the ground if I have too......... And you know I many more than one way to do it" Seto raised him higher.  
  
"I will give you the location of that worthless weasel if you just put me down Mr. Kaiba" He smiled.  
  
Seto did, but he did not let go of his collar shirt.  
  
"Mr. Takashi has her" He brushed his hand off his shirt.  
  
Seto once again was on a wild goose chase.  
  
~*~  
  
"Son............. Who is this lady that you have brought home to me?" A fatherly voice boomed when Seth entered embracing a young lady that looked tried and fragile.  
  
"Father........This I Kairi....... I would like to take her as my bride" He announced.  
  
"Bride?" His father perked up.  
  
"No........please........" Kairi did everything she could to refuse.  
  
"Don't worry.......... I don't bite" Seth looked at her sweetly.  
  
"Son..........Let me have a word with you" He pointed into a private room.  
  
"Of course........ Servants......... Get her acquainted with the household........ and help her move her things into her bedroom next to mines...... and let her relaxed" He commanded as he followed his father into the room.  
  
"Son" The older Takashi spoke. "This girl........ What interest do you have in her?"  
  
"She has the most beautiful voice and eyes I have ever heard and seen........ Her soul burns with fire......... Never dying out even when things seems hopeless.......... I am surprised that she has not been taken for hand and marriage sooner" He answered with no hesitation.  
  
"Very well........When you two are wedded you will have my position at Shimmer Inc with her at your side...... Only if she passes the test I give her.......... as you know my drill......... she shall be cleaned up and join us for dinner tonight" He responded.  
  
'Once I have you're position father...... I will have no use for either of you!' Seth laughed in his mind as he watched his father walk out of the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss......Kairi" A servant unaware that she didn't possessed a sir name.  
  
"Yes?" She opened her eyes slowly as it revealed darkness.  
  
"The Takashi requested you to join them for dinner in ten minutes" A servant opened her door slightly and flipped on the lights.  
  
"Ok" Kairi pushed the covered off her body. It been a lovely nap, she hadn't gotten to sleep in such a long time she almost forgot how it felt.  
  
"Oh let me do that for you ma'am" The servant quickly rushed over to help her.  
  
"No it's okay....... I can handle it....... Don't worry...... I can take care of myself........ I'm sure you have other things you have to do" Kairi smiled as she knew it was hard being a servant to another.  
  
The servant looked confused, but he smiled and nodded.  
  
Kairi got dressed and followed the servant to the dining room in a heartbeat.  
  
"My angel" Seth stood up accordingly and greeted her.  
  
Kairi still scared by the fact of his tone and voice calling her his pearl, chills went down her spine as he smiled at her.  
  
"Kairi is it? Please take a seat" The owner of Shimmer Inc motioned.  
  
"Thank you" She said gracefully, she warmed up as she saw the food that had been placed before her.  
  
"Kairi........ Can you tell me more about yourself" He asked.  
  
"I will tell you the same thing I told your son......... I am nothing more than the dirt on the ground you walk on everyday...... I deserve much less than what you are giving me now" She answered looking down.  
  
Mr. Takashi smiled. "If you are wedded to my son........"  
  
"I barely know your son........ None the less marry him" She interrupted gracefully.  
  
"What are you interested in" He changed the subject.  
  
"Whatever you prefer me to be interested in" Kairi answered again.  
  
Mr. Takashi smiled at his son, gesturing that she will be an honorable mate.  
  
"You are a fine woman........ you will wed my son seven days from now........ It will be a small ceremony held right here......... And do not worry...... you will love my son"  
  
"Mr. Takashi........ I apologies from the very depths of my heart and soul........ but I cannot be given to your son" Kairi refused once again hoping that the person she truly wanted to be with would save her from her exalting nightmare.  
  
"Nonsense....... My son told me he took you from an bitter and cold family....... He also said that you told my son you were forever grateful and you will do as he please......."  
  
"I did....... but I meant any work that needs to be done" Kairi stopped him from continuing.  
  
"You two will be wed in seven days........ I will arrange everything" He didn't change his mind as he got up and smiled at her and left to start immediately.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	23. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Kairi awoke with a sensation of relaxation, comfort and uneasiness. Kairi stretched her arms and legs and glanced at the clock. It was still early in the morning so she got dressed and peeked out the window. IT was once again foggy, Kairi's heart smiled and searched for her castle which came down from the heavens.  
  
"How much I would give to spend a day in that castle" Kairi said to herself as she fount it. Once again it was lighted up with colors only fit for the strongest of the strong, most mystic of the power, and the more delicate of the elegant. Kairi couldn't see what ground it stood on, but her mind made the connection and conclusion that it seemed to stand on Domino City grounds.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Takashi" A dark slim man with very short hair bowed to the earth.  
  
"Ah.......you're here.......right on time" Seth tapped his watch.  
  
"Of course.......My lord" The man stood up to face his payer.  
  
"Here" Seth threw a packet of papers at him.  
  
The man caught it accordingly and opened it immediately. "Two?"  
  
"Yes......If you execute the plan perfectly and silently I will give you extra" Seth smiled as he slammed his briefcase on his desk.  
  
"A young woman by the name of Kairi........and your father?" The man said confusingly.  
  
"Yes........ if I lost them accidentally I do not need a wife nor my father to obtain my father's company with no strings attached" He boasted.  
  
"Would I be necessary to kill the girl?" The man looked at the pictures of Kairi and the notes on how he wanted her killed.  
  
"Why should you question me?" Seth growled.  
  
"It seems unlikely for both your father and you're beloved to die" He covered up.  
  
"Will this alter your perspective?" Seth opened up the briefcase.  
  
It revealed neat stacked hundred dollars bills. The man smiled.  
  
"Here is half of you're payment....... The other half is when you finish your mission" Seth closed it and pushed it to the end of the table where he grabbed it.  
  
"Thank you My Lord" The man bowed again and disappeared out of his sight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Back again to hack into government I presume?" The computer started up again as Kaiba walked in.  
  
"Yes....... Now quickly" Seto was very annoyed with the people that inhabited the same earth as he did.  
  
"We are in........Who do we look for this time?" The computer bouncy voice asked.  
  
"Takashi" Seto harshly and quickly replied.  
  
"Takashi.......Takashi.......Takashi.......Found two hundred and eighty one"  
  
Seto grunted at that fact. "Eliminate all that is not within twenty mile radius of Domino City"  
  
"Fifty seven"  
  
Seto growled. "Eliminate all with a connect to the Shinomori"  
  
"Which Shinomori?" The computer only recorded two Shinomori locations which she had given Seto.  
  
"The second Shinomori you gave me yesterday" Seto replied.  
  
"Ok......processing......ok found......." The computer paused for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto caught the stall.  
  
"The only Takashi that has a connection to the Shinomori is the Takashi owner of Shimmer Inc......apparently Shinomori had just been established as second position CEO of Shimmer Inc....... also Takashi has a son..... Who will very soon obtain his father position through marriage"  
  
"Name of his son?" Seto snapped.  
  
"Seth Takashi"  
  
"Location?" Seto ordered.  
  
"I am unable to receive their location" The computer rebooted.  
  
"Try again" Seto commanded.  
  
"The government files will not let me through....... also I tried breaking into the Shimmer computer...... they have set up defenses"  
  
"Ok....... I don't have time for any of these....... Can you obtain the information of when Takashi leaves his office building to go home?" Seto went a different route.  
  
"Yes....... That I can do....... Mr. Takashi has been known to leave with his son at the very exact time everyday...... five o'clock"  
  
"Then it's settled"  
  
"One problem Seto" The computer added.  
  
"They will not be showing up for work tomorrow...... I have them on for gone tomorrow and the day after that........ Reason is unknown"  
  
Seto slammed his fist on his desk. "Just my luck"  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm worry about my brother" Mokuba huffed out as he finished his run.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sandra took a drank out of her bottle.  
  
"He hasn't been coming to school lately" Mokuba sighed.  
  
"What do you mean? He doesn't even go to this school" Sandra laughed.  
  
"No I mean..... his own school" Mokuba sat down.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sandra asked.  
  
"I think he's been looking for Kairi" Mokuba confessed.  
  
"Looking? He didn't find her yet?" Sandra got worried.  
  
"I don't think so....... Or else he would be just a little bit calmer...... Last night I asked him for help on homework........ He told me he was really busy and I should ask someone else....... he never did that before" Mokuba sighed again.  
  
"I miss Kairi" A tear rolled down her childish cheek.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	24. Telling You

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba voice followed through in Seto's ear.  
  
"What?" Seto lazily awoke for he had been working all night.  
  
"It's time for school" Mokuba sat on Seto's stomach.  
  
"I have work to do Mokuba.......... Tell the driver to take you" Seto grumbled.  
  
"Again?" Mokuba whined.  
  
"Yes..........You better go or you'll be late" Seto turned causing Mokuba to fall gently on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong big brother? Why are you walking so much?" Mokuba worried about Seto.  
  
"It's hard when you're the president and the CEO of your own company, also with my worst enemy trying to befriend me when I'm trying to earn my title again, also that stupid puppy dog friend........and with Kairi gone......." Seto stopped talking realizing what he just said.  
  
"You're looking for Kairi?" Mokuba blinked.  
  
"This doesn't concern you little brother" Seto tried to brush it off like it was nothing.  
  
"Big brother........ I though you said Kairi was bad" Mokuba was confused.  
  
"People are trying to bring my company down" Seto said in a fragment.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba was even more confused.  
  
"You're going to be late for school" Seto got up and dressed in his Kaiba Corps clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Kairi" A servant knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in" Kairi sweetly answered.  
  
"The servant with short hair who was talking to Kairi last time came in with a plastic bad on a hanger in one hand and a box in the other.  
  
"What's that?" Kairi curiously asked.  
  
"You're wedding gown and shoes" He responded.  
  
Kairi sighed "How did a nice guy like you end up as a servant?"  
  
"They pay well" He shrugged.  
  
"Don't you dream of more? Don't you wish you can live in a palace?' Kairi spun around and landed on her bed.  
  
"I Do............ But isn't that what were all working towards?" The young man smiled and settled the things in her closet and he set himself next to her.  
  
"I guess" Kairi sighed.  
  
"what are you complain about........you're being wed to one of the richest man in Cameroon City" The slim man said.  
  
"Against my will" Kairi added.  
  
"Do you love another?" The servant asked.  
  
Kairi sighed once again. "There this guy in Dominio City......... He has a little brother that has an attachment to one of the kids in the orphanage that I always love to go and just play with them"  
  
The man listened intensively.  
  
"He has the iciest blue eyes a young man like him can have.........call me crazy......... But I think I melted him a little........... I don't know why.........but I think........"  
  
"Think what?" The servant anticipated her story.  
  
"I think he has feelings for me too" Kairi ended.  
  
"Sounds like a very sweet tale to me" The servant smiled.  
  
Kairi sighed. "Yeah.......Only a fantasy"  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
There is no reason for me to live any longer..........nothing to keep me alive.........I will be wed in a couple of days to Seth Takashi........Though my eyes, heart, mind, and soul do not feel him........I am afraid that I have closed my heart again.........but I fear that I closed it with someone in there........ My brain and heart do not connect..........I owe Seth a great debt for removing me for my horrid family........but I do not love him.........but what can I do? I was not meant to love..........I knew that a long time ago.........my only glimpse of living is that castle........suspended from the heavens.........All I ever wanted to do was spread my arms and fly there..........after I see it.........I won't have to live this nightmare anymore.  
  
-Kairi  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	25. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Mr. Takashi" The slim man from yesterday slowly walked in.  
  
"Yes?" He looked up and saw the man he hired.  
  
"Here" The brown haired man threw a packet at him.  
  
"What is this?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"The only way you'll find out is to open it isn't it?" He responded.  
  
Seth did and a grin over came his face. "Excellent"  
  
"I presume that you have no objections?" The man said.  
  
"No objections...... But now that you planned for my father accidental death...... I have a question?" Seth lowered the packet onto his desk.  
  
The man nodded in notion for him to proceed.  
  
"What about Kairi? I was told you were with her in her bed chamber for quite a while" Seth smiled.  
  
"Yes...... I do not deny the fact I wasn't" The man bowed.  
  
"Was there a reason delivering her wedding gown took so long?" Seth narrowed his eyes.  
  
"She was speaking to me........but I got some useful information" The slime man covered up.  
  
"Ah........I see........very well...... who am I to doubt you're ways" Seth brushed it off and smiled as he sat down.  
  
"When will you execute these plans?" Seth rolled around his in plush chair.  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Excellent...... May I ask how you plan to execute Kairi?" Seth leaned back.  
  
"Her unwillingness to be wed to you will drive her out her window"  
  
"Perfect" Seth smile grew wider as he waved his hand in dismissal of him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Computer........... Have you found anything useful to me?" Seto put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I have some history on the Takashi......... That is all" The computer responded in a high pitch voice.  
  
Seto grunted.  
  
"Seto, Seto, Seto....... Looking for that lady?" The computer taunted.  
  
"Does it matter?" Seto snapped.  
  
"While yes....... You spend most of your time on this...... I see that you haven't gone to school for a while" The computer showed different files of his school records.  
  
"What good does education do when you already own a company and own most of the technology in the world and already at the top of the highest duelist?" Seto asked.  
  
"What good does you're education do? How about what good can come from this maiden.......Kairi" The computer popped up pictures which made Seto jump.  
  
"Wait...... show me that headline again" Seto referring to the new paper articles that had Kairi's face on it.  
  
"What? This?" The computer flashed up the articles of Kairi that read. 'Local girl was forced hacked into world wide government by unknown means'  
  
"World wide government...... that gave her the possibilities to find everything and anything........ She could know the latest plans of Japan and everything........ That also means that she could have found of the location of the Takashi" Seto stated.  
  
"What good that this do? She the one you're looking for" The computer sounded like she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get me Mr. Shiratori on the phone" Seto ordered.  
  
"I'm a computer not you're servant" The high pitched tone droned.  
  
It was too late as Seto already picked up the phone himself and dialed her phone number.  
  
"Hello Shiratori residence" An old voice spoke.  
  
"Is Akahito Shiratori available?" Seto didn't have time to waste.  
  
"Yes......Please hold"  
  
After a few second another voice spoke. "Hello.......Akahito speaking"  
  
"Akahito....... This is about Kairi" Seto eagerly said.  
  
"Seto Kaiba? She is not here....... What do you need?" Akahito answered calmly.  
  
"Kairi........ Are you aware of that she hacked into the WW government files?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes" Akahito nodded even though Seto could not see him.  
  
"Did you teach her how?" Seto running out of patient.  
  
"No" Akahito answered quickly and swiftly.  
  
"Then how did she learn?" Seto quickly exalted his questions.  
  
"I do not know........ Though she tried to teach me many times........ It was too complicated for a man like me to understand" Akahito confessed.  
  
"Have you retained some knowledge?" Seto started to lose hope again.  
  
"No........ If you need the information you seek...... Kairi left her laptop here...... though she has two one of them is with her.......I am blurry on which one she brought with her" Akahito gave him a little more hope.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto asked.  
  
"Kairi has one specifically designed for hacking and operations like that........ And another one which is regular" Akahito explained.  
  
"I will take my chances.........I will send my driver over to pick it up immediately" Seto said.  
  
"Wait.......... What use is it to you........ she have high security on her laptop" Akahito stopped him.  
  
"I need some information on the man who took you're daughter away from the Shinomori" Seto responded quickly.  
  
"I knew one day a man of you're status will search for her...... I am terribly sorry that we cannot help you more in any way....... my wife will be grateful to know that you search for her as your bride" Akahito smiled inside of his heart.  
  
"Bride? I do not do such things" Seto confused.  
  
"Then why search for her? Is it not love?" Akahito wondered.  
  
Seto had though of that question long in his restless nights, he didn't know himself. He only wanted Kairi by his side.  
  
"Does it concern you?" Seto answered.  
  
"Why yes....... If you want the passwords it does" Akahito blackmailed.  
  
Seto didn't say anything.  
  
"I have my answer" Akahito smiled widely on the other end.  
  
"I hope to see you soon with my Kairi in her arms....... I will lean you her laptop and the password for her sake" After Akahito had said this he hung up and got Kairi's things ready for Seto's driver to pick up.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! I'm so happy that some caught the hints I gave out about my title and the castle that Kairi sees! Now I don't know how I want to finish this fiction........... Should I let Kairi die and let Seto suffer? Or what? Help me out?  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	26. Computers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Mr. Kaiba........ The things you wished for to me obtained" The driver steadily handed a disc, a packet, and a laptop to Seto.  
  
Seto took it without saying a word and rushed to his secret computer. Seto quickly linked to his and turned on both computers.  
  
"Rushing here like a mad man........ Never seen that before" The computer giggled.  
  
"No time to waste....... Hurry up and boot up and get ready" Seto commanded.  
  
"It's four in the morning" The computer started to whined.  
  
"What are you complaining about? You're a computer" Seto stared intensively at the screen typing in this and that.  
  
"Ok, what have you got for me?" The computer asked.  
  
"Were going to hack into the world wide government files just like Kairi" Seto put on his equipment.  
  
"Do you know how to?" The computer asked.  
  
"I'm going to find out" Seto took his chances.  
  
"How?"  
  
"With Kairi's computer" Seto answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If this is the correct computer........we should have no problem" Seto said rapidly typing.  
  
Seto looked at Kairi's laptop and he remembered the packet and disc he had obtained with it. 'Must be from Akahito'.  
  
Seto opened it with great care, he pulled out a sheet full of words and documentations and attached on the back was a letter.  
  
'Mr. Kaiba,  
  
The disc you have received with her laptop is an easy procedure to access the files, once you have stroll through the files it will ask you for a password and voice statement. I'm sure you'll find ways around the voice statement easily, but I do not know how high my Kairi has set it up to be. The passwords are in another envelope. I hope you find what you are searching for.  
  
-Akahito Shiratori  
  
"Get a voice sample of Kairi ready for me" Seto order as he pulled out an envelope and opened it quickly.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" The computer asked.  
  
"That day.......When Kairi first came here with Sandra....... You found that they were outside the Kaiba mansion...... Did you record it?" Seto remembered.  
  
"Why yes" The computer understood.  
  
"Do you recall her saying my name?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, she called you Kaiba" The computer replayed the sound to let Seto hear.  
  
"That is all I need" Seto began rapidly typing on Kairi's computer. Then he linked the two computers together and ordered his computer to search through hers for a password change document.  
  
"I can't find it"  
  
"Keep searching, it said here look for something named Sandra" Kaiba read.  
  
"Found it, Sandra and Kairi"  
  
"Good, open it, I might have to take over from now" Seto sat down and stared at the words that came up on the screen.  
  
"Stop, there, change the voice statement to Kaiba" Seto commanded.  
  
"We need password" The computer stated. "And we have a time limit"  
  
Seto quickly shuffled through the papers and found exactly what he needed. He typed in the letters quickly and it activated the voice change.  
  
"That was close" The computer sighed.  
  
Seto now had everything in order, he slide in the disc that was given to him in the beginning. As he was inserted into the system a program pops up immediately.  
  
"Please enter password" Another voice boomed.  
  
Seto imitated the letters on the paper onto the computer.  
  
"Access granted"  
  
A bunch or words and letters and codes started to sort through.  
  
"Amazing" Seto watch each code pass by. It was amazing that another young human begin had the mind to create a fantasying program.  
  
"These are codes that you don't even know" Kaiba's computer voice came up.  
  
"How am I supposed to work this?" Seto asked as he was confused.  
  
"It looks like you have to type in something in order to be in the hacking program"  
  
"Then what is this?" Seto read the codes.  
  
"It looks like a front to fool people"  
  
"I see" Seto looked around and saw the sheet of codes that Akahito had given him. It was long and in aimless order that no one could just pluck out.  
  
"Please enter password" After a few minutes passed as Seto typed the long aimless document.  
  
Seto did as it said.  
  
"Please state your password"  
  
"Kaiba?" The computer replayed the sound of Kairi when she first came to meet Seto.  
  
"Very clever" Another voice said.  
  
"What?" Seto shocked.  
  
"Searching..........Searching.........Searching........Seto Kaiba"  
  
"What is going on?" Seto was jumped out of his seat.  
  
"You present no harm to Kairi, May I ask why you have her laptop and Akahito's documentation to enter her program and also her voice for the voice system?"  
  
"Who are you?" Seto spoke into his equipment he was wearing.  
  
"I am a program created by Kairi, no surprise there............I see that Akahito had given you his documents to enter Kairi's hacking system, so you must looking for something or helping Akahito"  
  
"What does that mean?" Seto was calmer as he tried to reason with the program.  
  
"Kairi has a different document to enter her own hacking program........ of course it has more and much more advance technology in her own...... this is for mediators like you Seto Kaiba......... Owner of KaibaCorps to understand"  
  
"Very well, hack in to the world wide government files and find Seth Takashi location" Seto had no time to waste as it was nearly morning and he was so close to finding and seeing Kairi again.  
  
"Here, may I ask why?"  
  
"That was quick" Seto amazed with Kairi's program.  
  
"You prefer me to do that whole Searching......Searching........Searching....... ordeal?"  
  
"Can you give me any information on Kairi?" Seto changed the subject already knowing that Kairi's knowledge of computer surpassed his.  
  
"She's located at the Takashi mansion in Cameroon City" The program said like it shrugged it off.  
  
"How did you know?" Seto blinked.  
  
"I'm one of her many creations.......... I think I should know where my creator is" The program insulted Seto.  
  
"Print out the address" Seto commanded his computer.  
  
"She can't hear you........ but here since I see that you're so helpless I'll do it for her" The program responded.  
  
Seto didn't say a word.  
  
"I see you looking for Kairi....... She told me a lot about you"  
  
Seto didn't say one word.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're looking for her"  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't to long and boring to all you guys, but I need some background before I go into the last stages for my story =) I hope you guys don't hate me now and stop reading my story!!!  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	27. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Son, I'm going to the office just a little while and I will be back in time for the wedding" Mr. Takashi spoke lightly to his son.  
  
"Yes father....... I love you" Seth hugged his father as a final goodbye as he knew what was in store for him.  
  
Confused as Mr. Takashi was he gratefully accepted his affections and left.  
  
"Is it set up?" Seth spoke to a man position behind him.  
  
"Yes, your father will die a fast and painless death" The man whipped out of the dark shadows.  
  
"And Kairi?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Come in" Kairi stood up from her bed when she heard knocks from her door.  
  
"Mistress Kairi" The browned haired man walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi......um......I never got your name" Kairi asked  
  
The man looked shocked.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kairi noticed his fainted expression.  
  
"No...... it's just......that...... no one has really ask my name before"  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything" Kairi smiled sweetly.  
  
'She so beautiful and kind' the man thought  
  
"Well?" Kairi questioned.  
  
"What?" The slim browned haired man staggered.  
  
"Your name?" Kairi repeated.  
  
"It's been so long...... I don't even remember" The man laughed.  
  
'I can't kill her..... she so sweet...... How can I tell Master Takashi I cannot kill her?" he thought deep inside.  
  
"I must go..... I came to check up on you..... You should know the timing....... The ceremony will be tonight" He quickly left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Give me the address!" Seto screamed.  
  
"I already did....... You asked me to print it out and there it is" The computer sounded bored.  
  
Seto looked and sure enough there it was the address to Takashi mansion. Seto quickly grabbed it and ran out of his secret office and quickly to his helicopter.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba saw him run out.  
  
Seto didn't hear him as he just kept walking towards his destination.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
This time Seto had heard him and turned around hoping this will be a quick meeting.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"To Kairi" Seto quickly answered not wanting him to ask anymore.  
  
Mokuba finally figured out that Seto had just found Kairi after restless nights and days Mokuba left it at there and pretended everything was alright.  
  
"Ok, Can Sandra come over?" Mokuba tried to end it quickly.  
  
"Yes" Seto immediately left without giving a second thought.  
  
'Go find her and bring her back Seto, for you and Sandra' Mokuba watched his leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi looked in the mirror. It reflected the useless dirt that she was, her dull eyes giving notice to no one.  
  
Kairi sighed and she opened her drawn. It hid her last moment plan of escape; she did not want to be wed to Seth. She laid it next to her comb and she opened her diary.  
  
Kairi picked her pen and wrote her final entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight is the night where I am suppose to be wed to Seth......... I cannot go through with this......... I do not love him....... I cannot give myself to someone I cannot love....... The man I truly love is........ I am afraid to even say his name now....... Seto Kaiba...... I did not want to believe that I held such a place for him....... I tried so hard...... But this is what is meant to happen to me...... I leave you with this...... Love is a virus..... Once it affects you...... It can never be cured -Kairi  
  
Kairi closed her diary and locked it. She took one last look at her room she stayed at. Kairi took a deep breath and she closed her eyes as she picked her object of escape.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Takashi........... I'm afraid I have some bad news for you" A servant who had just received a call bowed down to Seth.  
  
"What is it?" Seth already knew it was about his father's death and he smiled inside.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Takashi....... I know this is your wedding day...... but......... You're father was just coming back from the office....... when a driver had crashed into him" It hurt the servant to say so.  
  
"What?" Seth acted. "Is he alright? How is he? Where is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry ........ But the fuel tanks on each car had exploded and your father and his driver were both burned to death"  
  
"What? How can this happen? On such an eventful day?" Seth's face was in shocked and in pain, but his heart was joyful and in his mind he though of how the company was all his.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir"  
  
~*~  
  
"Computer" Seto nearing Cameroon City.  
  
"Yes?" It answered.  
  
"Can you get Kairi's heat signature back to the Kaiba Lab" Seto commanded.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"In case I ever lose her again" Seto saw his target and check the address on his piece of paper.  
  
Seto landed, which caused servants and maids to rush out to see the target of noise. Followed them was Seth Takashi.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah... How clever of Mr. Kaiba to send me a heat signal of Kairi..... I must have underestimated him" Kairi's program spoke.  
  
"Can you get out of my system?" Kaiba's computer tried to regain her space.  
  
"Your creator has never disabled me...... I'm stuck here" Kairi's program laughed.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	28. Reaching Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Mokuba....... Where's your brother?" Sandra looked around as she found some information that may have been use to him.  
  
"You'll be happy to hear that he went to find Kairi" Mokuba proudly confessed.  
  
"Kairi?" Sandra shocked.  
  
"Yeah" Mokuba noticed her concern.  
  
"Do you know where he went to find Kairi?" Sandra quickly asked.  
  
"No, but I think he found her location in his secret office" Mokuba suggested.  
  
"Mokuba...... Can you take me there? I have found out something" Sandra persisted.  
  
"Yeah, Sure" Mokuba confused but led the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi had her object of escape, her door was closed, her windows locked. From now Kairi will be a prisoner no more.  
  
The slim servant with the brown hair watched from afar, watched Kairi's final attempt of escape from her forced life.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto quickly jumped out of the helicopter and walked towards to mansion.  
  
"Seto Kaiba" Seth called to him.  
  
"Who are you?" Seto stopped.  
  
"No one that you need to be concerned with" Seth answered.  
  
"You don't amuse me, I have only come for one thing" Seto prepared himself of any attacked.  
  
"What is that?" Seth taunted as he noticed Seto's impatient.  
  
"Kairi"  
  
~*~  
  
"Here we are" Mokuba presented the secret lab of his big brother.  
  
"That's Kairi's computer!" Sandra shouted and ran to it.  
  
"What?" Mokuba saw the unfamiliar laptop connected to Seto's system.  
  
"Sandra?" The program spoke.  
  
"It talks?" Mokuba shocked.  
  
"Yeah, Can you tell me where Kairi is?" Sandra asked. "I just got a letter telling me goodbye and I'm pretty sure it was Kairi's handwriting!"  
  
"She's in Cameroon City, in the Takashi mansion"  
  
Mokuba stood aside listening and still in shocked of the responsive program.  
  
"I can give you a heat signal picture as your brother, Mokuba, had just sent back her heat trace"  
  
The picture a head sensor outline appeared on the screen. It was Kairi, Sandra could tell even if it was her outline.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi took her final breathe. She drove her last attempt into her. It penetrated her skin and revealed her flesh. Kairi felt the pain overcome her body; her eyes began to fail her.  
  
The servant shuttered at the sight. She was a young woman full of potential and now she was given to waste.  
  
She grasped her pain, the color red began to dominate her hands, and her eyes showed what appeared to be a dream, surreal realm.  
  
The servant hid wanting to help, but knowing he was not his will to do so.  
  
Kairi's pain began to overwhelm her whole body and mind, only pain and suffering dwelled in her heart and soul. Her eyes gave the vision of blur and her mind only concentrated on nothing else but the immensely pain.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Seto grabbed Seth's collar and lifted him high.  
  
"You come on my property and you threaten me?" Seth evil look shot back at him.  
  
Seto had enough of games as he lowered him and gave off the appearance where he gave up. A second later, Seto wiped the grin off Seth's face by giving him contact from his face with Seto's fist. Seth immediately dropped cold onto the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's happening?" Sandra shouted.  
  
"Are you losing the signal?" Mokuba snapped out and back into reality.  
  
"No, its Kairi, her temperature is lowering...... and her heartbeat is slowing down!"  
  
"What?" Sandra though the computer was mistaken, but Kairi build that thing to be a hundred percent accuracy.  
  
"What's going on?" Mokuba looked at the picture.  
  
~*~  
  
Not wasting anymore time Seto rushed into the mansion searching for Kairi.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto shouted.  
  
Seto rushing towards every corner and looking in each room.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto shouted again.  
  
Still there was no sign of Kairi.  
  
"This way" A slim brown haired man presented himself and told Seto to follow him.  
  
Analyzing his luck and the size of the mansion, he decided not to waste anymore time and follows him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi was now in a place where she can roam free. Kairi saw her castle, her castle from the heavens. Smiling she flew there quickly and examine her dream palace.  
  
It was now that Kairi was recognized it, it was now that Kairi had knew where she had seen his palace in her dreams. It wasn't only in her dreams, she had been here. Her castle on a cloud was the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto rushed into the room where she saw the lifeless girl.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto shouted and he lifted her in his arms and touched the wound to her stomach.  
  
Kairi heard someone calling out to her, it sounded like Seto. It couldn't be, this was her dream of death, and it was her time to leave this world.  
  
Seto checked her pulse and was relieved that it was still beating. "Kairi hold on, I'll get you to a hospital"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that won't be needed" A voice behind Seto boomed. It was Seth and next to him was the slim man with the brown hair. Before Seto could say anything, a hard object knocked Seto out cold lying beside Kairi.  
  
"Put them in the basement and keep an eye on them.......... They might come in handy"  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Did I make up for the boring chapter?  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	29. Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"We lost the signal to Kairi" The computer stated.  
  
"What happen?" Sandra trying to look at the information the computer was putting up.  
  
"Apparently she has been put into a room where it's harder for signals to flow through"  
  
"Is she still alive?" Mokuba commented.  
  
"I believe so"  
  
"What are you suppose to do now? Seto might be in trouble" Mokuba panic.  
  
"Accessing government files...... Changing government files....... Printing"  
  
"What's this?" Sandra picked up the newly printed papers.  
  
"This will help you get back Kairi..... Please help my creator....... I will do anything I can from here" The computer sounded like a real human being with compassionate feelings.  
  
"I'll get Yugi and them" Mokuba started to run out the door.  
  
"I'll get the Shiratori" Sandra quickly followed Mokuba.  
  
~*~  
  
His vision blurred as he slightly opened it. The only thing he could see was the darkness of his own imagination. He held his head wishing it would stop spinning and he adjusted to the dark.  
  
"Kairi?" Seto finally remembered what had just happened.  
  
"Kairi?" He called out again.  
  
Kairi grasped her wound and to her surprise he had already be treated and bandaged up. She dreamed that Seto was calling her.  
  
"Kairi?" Seto yelled again.  
  
Kairi finally realized that she wasn't dreaming and that Seto was really calling her. Kairi found enough strength to respond to her heart.  
  
"Seto" She answered in a weak voice.  
  
"Kairi?" Seto followed her voice.  
  
"Seto!" Kairi said louder.  
  
Seto found his way to his soul and his eyes showed a female outline. Seto reached out for her and was partly relief when she reached for him too.  
  
"I'm sorry Kairi" Seto said the one thing that no knew he would ever say. This surprised Kairi as well.  
  
"Seto" Kairi was scared and joyful at the same time, unknowing what will happen next, but grateful she had him by her side.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yugi! Please help!" Mokuba ran out of breath.  
  
"Slow down Mokuba, What's wrong?" Yugi and friends shot their attention at him.  
  
"Seto and his girlfriend are in trouble" Mokuba burst out.  
  
"Seto's girlfriend?" Tea repeated.  
  
"Seto got a girlfriend?" Joey thought the whole world was going to end.  
  
"This is unbelievable" Tristan shocked to his toes.  
  
"Please you got to help me" Mokuba had no time for them to waist.  
  
"Show us the way" Yugi rushed to Mokuba's side.  
  
"Their in Cameroon City, At the Takashi mansion" Mokuba stated.  
  
"That's far from here, how are we going to get there?" Tea commented.  
  
"Mokuba!" A little girl rushed in. Yugi recognized and put the entire piece together instance.  
  
"Sandra?" Mokuba turned around.  
  
"Your that little orphanage girl that I believe it was Kairi! That brought you in here for cards" Yugi exclaimed. "That is why I remember Kairi and I kept saying that she looked familiar!"  
  
Sandra nodded having no clue where that had come from. She turned back to Mokuba and explained their situation. "Shiratori were on vacation, but one of their servants volunteered to help us get to Takashi Mansion"  
  
"Just what we need!" Mokuba excited said as they all rushed out to their ride to save the most important people in their lives.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, School is almost out (Yay!) but Finals are just around the corner. So I might take a few more days than usual to update Sorry! I promise when schools out I'll be updating like crazy!  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	30. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 30  
  
As everyone gather into the Kaiba Corporation limousine, Mokuba said a little prayer to himself.  
  
"Big brother, please hold on, I'm coming" Mokuba cliqued the paper that Kairi's computer had gave them to help them get back Kairi and Seto.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get up!" A demanding voice ranged through Seto's and Kairi's ear.  
  
Seto immediately took position in defense to protecting Kairi, but he was still weak as he was pushed aside without much of a fight.  
  
"What do you what?" Kairi tried to scream.  
  
"You still have a wedding to attend....... I found out today...... That I can't fully obtain my father's company unless I have a partner" Seth grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"What does she have to do with anything?" Seto got back up.  
  
"Because I know she won't question my ways and she WILL be a prefect wife for me to show off" Seth dragged her arm with her as he left. Kairi struggled trying to free herself, but he was too strong.  
  
"And once I have wedded her...... You Seto Kaiba have no right to come onto my perimeters and ask for her!" Seth laughed as he pushed her out the door and shun the light from Seto.  
  
~*~  
  
"You look beautiful my love" Seth gracefully touched her skin.  
  
"Don't touch me" Kairi slapped his hand away.  
  
"Be careful....... Anything can be replaced my dear" Seth smiled as he left her room.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, angry twisted within her heart.  
  
"Miss Kairi....." Another familiar voice entered the atmosphere.  
  
Kairi quickly turned her head.  
  
"I'm sorry" He lowered his head.  
  
"It's ok, it's not your fault" Kairi crock her lips.  
  
"You don't understand this is entirely my fault" He went on his knees.  
  
"Hush...... you're none to be blame.... Can you deliver a message to a prisoner downstairs for me?" Kairi trusted him unknowing of his dark side.  
  
"To Seto Kaiba........ The man you were telling me about?" The man stood up. 'Maybe I can repay her for every kindness she showed me'  
  
"Yes, please..... Can you give him this letter" Kairi pushed it into his hands.  
  
"Of course" He bowed and left immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where do these Takashi live anyway?" Joey was getting tried of sitting in the car.  
  
"In Cameroon City, that's the fourth time I told you" Mokuba also anxiety waiting to get there.  
  
"You say you're brother is there already..... Why is it taking us so long to get there?" Yugi stared out the window.  
  
"He took the helicopter" Mokuba replied.  
  
"Since there is time now....... Mokuba would you care to explain Seto's situation and girlfriend?!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"She's really nice....... She's tall and really pretty" Sandra butted in.  
  
"That would explain you Sandra........ It's Kairi isn't it?" Yugi switched his attention to her.  
  
Sandra nodded.  
  
"Those two! They were meant each other! Calling me a dog!" Joey screamed.  
  
"JOEY! Say it DON'T spray it!" Tea wiping her face.  
  
"She's not what you seem...... "Yugi pointed out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" The servant walked into the dark room.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" The servant yelled again.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I have a message from Kairi" The servant hoped that this would get better luck.  
  
A tinkle of wind sweep behind the servant, as his quicken reflect he swiftly turned around and grabbed the person. "Mr. Kaiba"  
  
"You no ordinary servant, are you?" Seto hoarsely spoke.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" The servant worried.  
  
"You're a fighter........ You know how to sense things around you" Seto pointed out.  
  
"A man got to be prepared" He made up.  
  
"What's you're true identity?" Seto demanded.  
  
"Here the message from Kairi" He held up the letter folded neatly.  
  
Seto took it, but he kept his eye on him.  
  
"I'll be leaving now" He walked away. Seto followed him.  
  
"But I'm afraid you can't" The servant swiftly tripped him and shut the door leaving Seto trapped once again.  
  
It was true, he knew how to handle himself, and he had to know. He knew every trick in the book on how to escape, but he was wondering if he had done the right thing, putting Kairi in pain.  
  
A/N: SCHOOL IS OUT AND SATS ARE OVER!! Yay!! As I promised I'll try my best to update like crazy for every story I have =)  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	31. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"Let go of me!" Kairi screamed.  
  
"Now, Now" Seth loosened his grip. "Today's our wedding my love"  
  
Kairi was so disgusted she spat on him.  
  
"Once your name is on the paper, you'll my dear, will have a painful accident which will cause your death" Seth threatened.  
  
"I will never!" Kairi tried to shake loose.  
  
"And just to make this more interesting......... Your little friend will be joining us as well" Seth pointed to Seto has he was being carried out. He hadn't been fed or been given water from a few days, which made him weak and feeble.  
  
"What kind of a person are you?!" Kairi screamed as she tried to run to Seto.  
  
"A person that saved you from your excuse for a family and brought you into a wealthy family" Seth held her back.  
  
"I didn't want to run away from you in the beginning because I felt I owed you........ But now there nothing stopping me!" Kairi said from the top of her lungs.  
  
"I have that hard to believe" Seth smirked as he threw her against a familiar servant.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kairi" He whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're in Cameroon City, but I have no idea where the Takashi mansion is located" The driver stopped.  
  
"Thank you" Yugi said as he got out of the car.  
  
"Ok Let's spilt up and try to find this mansion... I mean how hard can it be?" Joey suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me" Tristan seconded.  
  
"Ok let's go" Tea agreed the idea.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey" The young servant tapped Seto on the shoulder.  
  
Seto looked at him with weary eyes.  
  
"Here" The servant held a cup full of water towards Seto.  
  
Seto stared at him wondering what kind of drug was it in.  
  
"Drink it, you need all your strength if your going to escape later" The servant whispered.  
  
Seto's eyes widen.  
  
"C'mon on, drink it and eat this" The brown hair servant pulled out some bread.  
  
Some loud banging caused both Seto and the servant to advert their eyes.  
  
"That's Mr. Takashi.... I'll check up on you later" The servant quickly got up and left.  
  
Seto took the cup of water and took a slip.  
  
~*~  
  
"Man you think that such a big house would be easy to find" Joey complained.  
  
"Maybe we should as around" Yugi looked around.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sandra came running towards them.  
  
"Hey Sandra" Yugi and Joey synchronize.  
  
"I found the out where the Takashi mansion was! Let's go" Sandra started running.  
  
"Great!" Yugi and the rest followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seto?" A sweet voice carried through the darkness of the room.  
  
Seto recognized the voice and stood up quickly.  
  
"Seto?" Kairi called out again.  
  
"Kairi?" Seto walked towards the voice.  
  
"Hey.... Seto.... do you have that commutation device you have linked to your brother?" Kairi quickly asked.  
  
Seto didn't know what she was hinting at, but he nodded and showed it to her.  
  
"Thanks" Kairi pulled out her laptop that she found in Seth's room.  
  
Seto only watched as she enter programs and hack her way through systems.  
  
Kairi took the device and attached it to a part of her laptop and stop into it.  
  
"Mr. Shiratori?" She hoped that there would an answer on the other end.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto finally asked.  
  
"I have two laptops their partially linked and if Mr. Shiratori is near my other one I could get some help" Kairi explained.  
  
"I have other laptop at my office" Seto confessed. "I used to find your location"  
  
Kairi sighed.  
  
"Kairi? Creator!" A voice from Seto's device boomed. "I thought I lost you when I lost your signal!"  
  
"Can you help me?" Kairi lighted her fire again. "Find me an escape route from the Takashi mansion"  
  
"No problem"  
  
The pictures of maps and directions assembled on the computer screen.  
  
"Also have heat signals of those around us, blue for Seth's servants and red for Seto and yellow of a people who aren't involved in this" Kairi ordered.  
  
"No problem" A window in the upper corner showed a twenty mile radius for the locations surroundings.  
  
"Seto..... Take his laptop and followed the instructions.... I trust my program with my life so I know it will not lead you wrong" Kairi explained.  
  
"I came here for you and I will not leave without you" Seto said in his hoarse tone.  
  
"I need you Seto...... I need you to get Mr. Shiratori and Mrs. Shiratori for me! Please" Kairi pleaded.  
  
"Ok" Seto agreed.  
  
"He will lead you out of here when the time comes" Kairi pointed at the man who gave him food and that kept Kairi from much punishment.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	32. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Stumbling feet's ran towards the huge mansion that appeared closer and closer as the group of young teenagers ran faster and faster.  
  
~*~  
  
The music of promise and love started and the struggling bride refuse to walk down the isle. She was pushed bit by bit until she was being forced to forward to the man she hated.  
  
Seto standing near with his eyes in fire and angry ready to fuse with his arms held from movement, he was given no choice but to watch.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't get over the gate" Joey yelled.  
  
"Ok One.... Two..... Three!" The group yelled as they pushed Joey over.  
  
"Ouch!" Joey complained.  
  
"Hurry!" Sandra urged.  
  
Joey tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He noticed buttons and knobs attached to the wall so he pushed anything trying to get it open.  
  
"Hurry!" Sandra urged again.  
  
Joey got so frustrated he pounded on the machine and surprisingly enough it partially opened.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dearly beloved" The priest started.  
  
"Let go of me!" The woman interrupted.  
  
"Don't mind her...... continue" Seth ordered.  
  
"Stop! What is this?" Tristan interrupted.  
  
"Who are you?" Seth snapped.  
  
"Excuse were having a wedding" One of Seth's guards tried to pushed them away.  
  
"Kairi!" Sandra ran out to her.  
  
"Sandra!" Kairi was so happy to see her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Seth stepped to Sandra.  
  
Kairi grabbed her and made sure that there was no way for Seth to hurt her.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba found his big brother retained by guards.  
  
"Guards! Get them all!" Seth ordered.  
  
A big mass of guards forwarded and there were three guards to a person. They all shrugged to lose but it was no hope.  
  
One guard grabbed Sandra from Kairi's arms and another held Kairi back in her pervious position.  
  
"No!" Kairi wanted to get free.  
  
"Cooperate with me and I won't hurt her" Seth grabbed her arm.  
  
Another guard grabbed Mokuba away from Seto.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Let him go" Seto's muscle tensed and tried to wriggle free, but again it was no hope.  
  
"I'll deal with all later...... Continue on with the wedding!" Seth demanded as he raised his voice.  
  
"You can't!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Seth was getting very annoyed.  
  
"You can't marry someone against their own will!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Watch and learn little boy" Seth huffed.  
  
"No!" Sandra couldn't believe what was happening. 'Seto and Kairi belong together!'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Is she still alive?" Mokuba commented.  
  
"I believe so"  
  
"What are you suppose to do now? Seto might be in trouble" Mokuba panic.  
  
"Accessing government files...... Changing government files....... Printing"  
  
"What's this?" Sandra picked up the newly printed papers.  
  
"This will help you get back Kairi..... Please help my creator....... I will do anything I can from here" The computer sounded like a real human being with compassionate feelings.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Wait!" Sandra took out the folded paper from her jacket.  
  
"What is it now?" Seth looked ready to kill.  
  
Sandra looked at it and her brilliant eyes lit up with stars. "Kairi can't marry you!" Sandra screamed.  
  
"Why not?" Seth forwarded towards her.  
  
Kairi shrugged to run to Sandra's side to protect her she knew Seth would hurt her.  
  
"Because it said right here that Kairi is married to Seto!" Sandra pushed the paper in front of his face.  
  
"Impossible!" Seth examined it carefully.  
  
"You can't! You would be breaking the law!" Sandra shouted.  
  
"Then her husband unfortunately came with a painful accident" Seth took out a gun and pointed at Seto.  
  
Sandra didn't what to do but do what she did best. She stomped on Seth's feet as hard as she could and kicked the guard holding her in their most painful place and ran.  
  
Distracted by the little girl breaking free Joey and Tristan tackled all the guards down and made it possible to Tea and Yugi to help Kairi and Seto.  
  
Yugi got Seto free and immediately ran to Kairi who was struggling with the man holding her down.  
  
"Let her go" Seto swiftly put a fist in his stomach and he dropped like a stone.  
  
Seth had just recovering from his pain regain his control and aimed his gun once most.  
  
Kairi noticed this so she instantly blocked Seto from danger.  
  
Seth triggered his gun as everyone heard the blast.  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long guys! I was on vacation and I started another story while I was on it..... I don't know how much you guys are going to like it but I'll post it up soon. It's called Angel Virus =) Thanks for waiting you guys!  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	33. Turnout

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 33  
  
A vision of blur surrounded Kairi, her eye flicker in the dark, all movement cause pain to shoot down her body. Kairi moaned to the fact that she had no idea where she was.  
  
"Kairi" A raspy voice sounded through the air.  
  
"Kaiba? Where am I?" Kairi tried to move but it only caused her pain.  
  
"You're at my mansion" Seto answered.  
  
Kairi heard him move in the dark, her eyes didn't adjust to the dark, but her ears worked fine.  
  
"Don't move your badly injured" Seto stated.  
  
"What happen?" Kairi asked as the last thing she remembered was trying to protect Seto.  
  
"You were shot by Seth but don't worry about anything, he was put in jail for murdering his father" Seto explained.  
  
"Sandra!" Kairi sat up as all the pain wasn't bad enough.  
  
"Calm down, she fine" Seto reached out to her knowing she was in pain because of her sudden movement.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Kairi slowly with Seto's help lay down again.  
  
"You need rest" Seto was always a man of few words.  
  
Kairi wanted to object but her eyes followed the instructions.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi slowly opened her eyes, the room was lit but not well. She saw Seto in a nearby chair asleep. Kairi smiled and looked out the window. Kairi's heart leaped as she was fog. This was the chance to see if the Kaiba mansion was her place of dreams. Kairi slowly and gently guided herself outside of the Kaiba mansion and stared upwards.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto woke up and scanned the room. Kairi wasn't located in any location so he walked to the window and saw a shadowy figure staring into the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi" Seto came behind her.  
  
"Kaiba" Kairi didn't turn around nor halt her amazement at the mansion.  
  
"Seto" Seto was now standing inches behind Kairi.  
  
"What?" Kairi turned her head slightly.  
  
"Call me Seto like before" Seto whispered.  
  
Kairi smiled and looked down to see where his hands were. Kairi touched them gently then dragged them away from his body and closer to hers. Kairi wrapped his willing arms around her and tighten his grip with her hand still on his.  
  
"Your mansion....... Was my dream and wish....... I've always wanted to come here....... And when I did I didn't even recognized it....... Your mansion is my castle on a cloud" Kairi whispered to Seto.  
  
"You'll be seeing a lot more of it....... Thanks to you program....... It changed the government files and were married" Seto said.  
  
"What?" Kairi shocked.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	34. Turnout Second Writing Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have anything related in the making. I don't own any characters. The original character that I own is Kairi and her parents....... Ok maybe the name has been in my other fictions and isn't that original, but it's hard for me to think of a Japanese names and I like that one =)  
  
Author's Note: I found out that most of you were very unhappy with my ending which made me extremely unhappy with my own work....... So I hope rewriting the end would maybe make up for my lack of imagination before.  
  
Castle on a Cloud  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 33 - Second Writing  
  
"No!" The tall brown hair servant leaped towards his master.  
  
This provided no help as Kairi fell to the ground grasping her bandage wound, where the bleeding as started again and due to the fire the wound was once again reopened.  
  
"You fool! You dare go against me!" Seth screamed.  
  
"You said you wouldn't hurt her" The servant forward himself towards him.  
  
"I lied now......." Seth barely finished his sentence when a sudden sharp pain entered his chest.  
  
"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" The servant tripped him and lifted his foot up high about to pounce, but Seth had his own reaction as he grabbed it and twisted it.  
  
The servant fell down in deep pain as he looked from the Kairi and seeing to everything gathering by her side, he kept to his promise.  
  
"Now I'll kill you too" Seth standing over him. The servant moved his unbroken leg and Seth fell straight to the ground as he shot the air.  
  
With only one good leg he struggled as he stood up, he was a good fighter, but he as never been handicap. Seth quickly lifted himself up and took a punch at his once loyal servant.  
  
The servant intercepted his force and jabbed Seth's elbow upward. He screamed at the immense pain as he staggered backwards breathing heavily.  
  
The servant charged at his master like an ego-manic, Seth prepare for the collision with the gun still in his bad arm he tried to trigger it, but his arm was too weak.  
  
It was now a fight of strength, of who could withstand the most force. The servant pressed with all his strength hoping that Seth will soon fall, with Seth thinking the same. Seth soon became weak and to the point where he could bear it no longer, but he could not lose. With the last of his strength, the gun in his weak limp arm he tried to trigger it once more.  
  
The servant took his last breath as he fell to the cold ground that was litter with his DNA by now.  
  
"That's what you get for disobeying me" Seth smiled as he turned to the group trying to wake Kairi. He aimed his gun once again.  
  
"Stop!" A hard voice came behind him.  
  
Seth turned his head to see a man and a woman standing in front of a whole army of police men suited up for the worst.  
  
"Where is Kairi? What have you done with her?" The woman shouted.  
  
"Dropped your gun and get on the ground!" A louder voice shouted from behind the couple.  
  
Seth seeing that he was outnumbered did as he was told.  
  
"Mr. Shiratori" Sandra ran to them and pointed to the unconscious Kairi.  
  
~*~  
  
A vision of blur surrounded Kairi, her eye flicker in the darkness, all movement cause pain to shoot down her body. Having no clue where she was, she panic as to she didn't not know to be scared or to feel safe from Seth.  
  
"Don't move so much or you'll hurt yourself again" A female voice commanded.  
  
"Where am I?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Domino Hospital" The nurse answered.  
  
"What time is it?" Kairi asked another question.  
  
"It's about time you woke up" The nurse laughed. "Get some rest.... You'll feel better in the morning...... I promise"  
  
Kairi nodded as he closed her eyes, vision of Seto, Sandra, Mokuba, Mr. and Mrs. Shiratori filled her mind. Memories of Mr. and Mrs. Shiratori paraded around in her thoughts as she smiled in her heart.  
  
"Kairi" She heard someone whisper to her. She dreamed that it was Sandra begging her to play with her again or to take her to Mokuba.  
  
"Kairi" This time she felt nudging on her shoulder. Her slowly pricked open her eyes to see the sun shining and a group of smiling faces above hers except for one serious face.  
  
"Mr. Shiratori! Mrs. Shiratori! Sandra! Mokuba! Seto" She smiled as the nurse was correct. She did feel a lot better when the sun was shining.  
  
"I'm glad to see that your okay daughter" Mr. Shiratori smiled. "Your program sent out a distress signal to mines, you should be glad I decided to bring it along"  
  
"Your program fixed all the government files so everything is back to normal" Seto said as nothing as ever happened.  
  
"What happened?" Kairi finally asked.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Shiratori came with a whole army!" Sandra leaped.  
  
"What about that servant? Is he hurt too?" Kairi asked as she needed to thank him.  
  
All eyes shot down to the floor. Kairi immediately knew what that meant.  
  
"Hello, may I please ask you all to leave for a moment the doctor would like to check Kairi" A nurse interrupted her silence. Everyone nodded as left leaving Kairi.  
  
"Hello Kairi" A female voice beamed with brightness.  
  
"Hello" Kairi almost chocked on air.  
  
"Let's see how your doing" The doctor smiled as she checked her pressure points. After about five minutes of asking question about each direct point the doctor smiled.  
  
"You're healing great, at this rate you can leave by next week" The doctor said as she wrote in her charts.  
  
~*~  
  
A Week Later........  
  
"So how are you feeling?" A nurse poked her head in Kairi's room.  
  
"Great!" Kairi answered with excitement as it was her day to be released.  
  
"That's excellent, your parents are here to pick you up" The nurse smiled.  
  
"Daughter!" Mr. Shiratori greeted her as he walked in.  
  
Kairi smiled as she threw her arms up inviting a hug.  
  
"I'm glad to see you doing well" Mr. Shiratori gladly accepted the invitation.  
  
"If it were for you I'll be gone, Thank you.........Father" Kairi hugged him tighter.  
  
Mr. Shiratori eyes widen as a tear fell from his eyes, not a tear of sadness, but a tear of joy. "My daughter"  
  
"Father........ May I visit a friend before I arrive home?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Why of course" Mr. Shiratori took her things in hand. "Just tell the driver where too"  
  
"Thank you" Kairi took the fresh bound flowers the nurse had gotten for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi walked up slowly to a gravestone, a tear fell from her face.  
  
"I don't exactly know what happen......but something tells me you here because of me...... It's a shame I didn't even get your name......." Kairi sighed as she laid the flowers gently beside the stone.  
  
"The nurse was nice enough to give me your information........ Well I came here to say Thank You for what you did for me" Kairi smiled. "Even your tombstone doesn't have your name....... How ironic"  
  
"You will always be a mystery....... Maybe that's how you wanted to live your life....... Well at least you're in a better place...... Thank you" Kairi smiled and stood up and say one last prayer.  
  
Kairi turned around and gasped. "Seto don't scare me like that"  
  
"I came to see how you were doing at the hospital and I saw your limousine leave so I followed" Seto said.  
  
Kairi kept quiet.  
  
Seto kept quiet.  
  
'It was useless for both of them to be quiet' Kairi thought. "So where are we?"  
  
"That is not mine to decide" Seto answered.  
  
"Why is it not?" Kairi asked.  
  
"A lot of things have happened to us both" Seto started explaining.  
  
Kairi smiled widely then stuck out her hand. "Hi My name is Kairi Shiratori"  
  
Seto was confused by this. "Kairi Shiratori?"  
  
"Yes, Kairi Shiratori, Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Shiratori who are the founders and CEO of Shira Inc." Kairi kept her hand out.  
  
Seto only stared at Kairi like she was insane.  
  
"Nice to meet you Seto Kaiba who is the president and CEO if Kaiba Corps" Kairi continued as she let her hand fall back to her side.  
  
"My father is in my limousine waiting for me, how about we meet later and get to know each other more" Kairi started to feel she was talking to herself.  
  
"Your father?" Seto shocked to hear those words from her lips.  
  
"Yes" Kairi pointed in the direction they should be heading.  
  
Seto turned around and started walking. Kairi gave another of her smiles and leaped a little to catch up with Seto. Kairi glanced at his face to see the serious man that seems to be always there when nothing dramatic is happening.  
  
Kairi removed Seto's hand from his side and slide her fingers into his. The two walked back to their limousines. Hand in Hand  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Was that a better ending that my other one? Or was it just as bad? Or worst? Please tell me so I know which one to take off! I hope that story wasn't that bad. My credits and Thank You's will be up shortly.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


End file.
